Restart
by Emilia Rachana Copper
Summary: The third installment of the Head Spinning series. A year has passed since her father's disappearance. So much has changed, but what? Find out in Restart.
1. Capture

**AN-**

**Steph is baa~aack! So here it is, the third installment of the Head Spinning Series is here. Enjoy! **

I pulled the black and green mask over my eyes, flipped open my bag, and slipped on my gloves. I kept the suction cup, stuck tight to the glass as I cut the glass. I tugged on my safety rope, making sure it was secured tightly and I slipped through the hole and the rope stopped me. The harness I has wearing knocked the air out of me and I took a second to catch my breath. After I did I reached down and picked up the sparkly tiara. I smiled darkly and then loud alarms went off. I cursed and pressed a button on my belt as I heard footsteps storming towards the room in the museum. My belt retracted and I was careful not to hit my head on the glass. The second I could I rolled away from the glass roof and onto the pebbly part. I managed to keep the tiara and grab my backpack at the same time. I propped myself up against the brick railing and let out air. I threw my head back laughing as my adrenaline rush started to end.

I'm Stephanie Laufeyson or Lokisdottir or whatever; at least I _was_. I used to be in the Avengers, but a year ago my dad got lost. My dad is Loki Laufeyson, Prince of Asgard. After he disappeared, everything started falling apart. I started picking fights with the team, I stole Tony's alcohol, and I would ditch meetings. I became distant. I eventually broke up with Clint and I skipped the team all together. I found an underground apartment and I started staying there. I got into the habit of stealing things. It started with little things, stuff from stores, pickpocketing people, when there was havoc I scavenged the wreckage of the city. If SHIELD was keeping tabs on me, they weren't being obvious. I started getting . . . hungry. Hungry for the adrenaline that it caused and I started doing big jobs.

I laughed again and carefully wrapped the tiara up and placed it in my backpack. I slid down the fire escape to the museum and down to the alley. I took off my mask, changed my jacket, pulled on an old soft blue ball cap I had found and walked to my 'home.' I was careful to avoid anywhere with cops, which was hard in New York, especially after a robbery. I ducked my head as I walked by a group of people. As I turned the corner, I pulled up my jeans that were slipping down my waist. I had lost a lot of weight since a year had past. It was hard to get food and stay incognito. I know people still recognized Quicksilver and being a thief after being a hero does not look good.

"Hey miss!" I heard an old voice call.

I turned around to see the person approaching.

"Do you have any money to spare?" He asked holding out his hands, I could see hunger in his eyes as he clearly was taking in my body.

"Sorry man, barely gettin' by myself." I started to turn away, but his grubby hand took hold of my arm.

"C'mon, ya gotta have somethin'!"

"Hey, let go!" I growled trying to break my arm away.

I swung my arm back and raised my foot, kicking him in the throat. SHIELD and Clint were never bad when it came to self-defense. The man let go and doubled over. I took off down the road and headed to my home. When I reached the shed that was my house's disguise, I walked in and locked the door. I let out a breath as I opened a trap door and slipped into the rooms below. I looked around and smiled at the familiar place. I had a ratty old couch, a salvaged TV, a small bookcase that held clothes, books, and other random things. I had a cooler that didn't have much food in it, I would have to go and steal from the store soon.

I walked over to my bed (consisting of garbage pillows and a blanket I had taken from Stark Towers when I left.) I pulled out a slightly crinkled photo of the team on the night of a masquerade ball. I smiled at the picture. Pepper had taken it. Steve was scolding (from under his red, white, and blue mask) Tony who was holding a champagne flute and had a red and gold mask pushing his hair up. Thor, with a gray mask with feathers coming off the side, had an arm slung around Bruce with a simple black mask. Natasha was watching Steve and Tony fight from behind her intricate spider web mask. Clint had a mask that looked like metal with Celtic knots around it. I was in Clint's arms, laughing with a green mask that had purple glitter on it. I remember that night clearly.

_"Hey sparky, want something to drink?" I heard the unmistakable voice of Tony Stark call to me from the bar._

_ "I'm underage hotshot." I laughed._

_ "So?"_

_ "__**So**__," I emphasized the word, "it's illegal for me to drink; even if it's with the infamous Tony Stark." I smiled and his annoyed huff and felt two arms snake around my waist._

_ I leaned back into the archer's shoulder and he leaned over and kissed me._

_ "Tony you know that it'll never happen."_

_ Tony only gave Clint an evil glare before stalking off to find Pepper._

_ "I put in a request for our song. Care to join me?" Clint spun me around and asked. _

_ We had decided that All Around Me by Flyleaf was to be our song. So every time we went to some party, Clint always slipped the DJ a request for it._

_ "Wouldn't have it any other way," I smiled and he grabbed my hand leading me to the center of the dance floor._

_ We danced through the next few jumpy songs, Clint laughing at my singing of Kesha's Die Young. _

_ "Alright, now let's slow things down a bit," The DJ announced and there was time for all of the non-couples to get off the floor. _

_ The song slipped on and I smiled as I wrapped my arms around Clint's neck and his came around my waist. I leaned against him as we swayed, letting the music swirl around us. I looked up at him and he pushed a curly strand of hair out of my face and cupped his hand around my neck. He pulled me up and our lips met. I smiled into the kiss I felt him respond. I felt him bite my lower lip and I gasped. His tongue slipped into my mouth and I pulled back slightly, out of breath._

_ "Clint, I know, but we're out in public." I felt a blush creep over my cheeks._

_ Clint rolled his eyes and kissed my forehead._

_ "Promise when we get home?" He whispered into my ear, sending shivers down my spine._

_ "Promise," I smiled and laid my head back on his shoulder. _

I pulled out of the memory and placed the photo back under the cushions. I sighed and ate an apple from the cooler. I stopped breathing as I heard someone walking to my door. The footsteps stopped and I heard muffled shouting. After more screaming, the footsteps ran away. I let out a quiet breath of air and relaxed my tense muscles.

I hadn't realized I'd fallen asleep until a cold chill ran over my body and I woke up. As I became more alert, I noticed heavy boots walking to my door. I paused and listened as I heard something being stabbed into my door. Something thin and sharp . . ._ like an arrow_. I felt my breath catch in my throat as I ran in socked feet up to my door and looked out of the trap door. The top of it had an arrow with a note tied to it stuck in it's wood. I recognized the arrow as the one Clint let me keep. I pushed myself up and to the door and looked out. No one was there. The cold wind blew across me, sending shivers down my spine. I laughed. Clint had found me, assuming he lost me in the first place. I walked back to the note around the arrow and read it.

You're not someone I'm too keen on losing.

-C

I smiled and took the arrow and put in my box of prized things. Mainly treasures I had stolen and a few keepsakes. Now the arrow and the letter joined them. I hid the box and laid on my bed, falling asleep with a smile on my face.

**AN-**

**So how is it? Trust me, this is just the beginning. So . . . the adventure begins.**


	2. Get This

I woke up the next morning and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. The air felt warm, but still. I looked at the cracked face of my watch and saw that it was only eight in the morning on a Saturday. Everyone would be asleep. I changed out of my rustled clothes putting on a pair of black skinny jeans, a tight green tee, and pulled on my soldier jacket. I pulled on my cap and walked outside. It was always fun to walk around in the morning. I smiled as the sun warmed my face. I walked around aimlessly until I reached a coffee shop. I used a little money to buy tea and used it to warm my always cold hands. I noticed that I was turning down a familiar street. I stopped at the corner and allowed my eyes to drift up and see the giant letters: Stark. I watched as Tony flew in in the Iron Man suit and was met by Pepper. I smirked and looked back in front of me. I kept walking, keeping my face shielded from the entrance in case any of team was there. After I passed it I looked around. I noticed the park a few buildings away. I walked over to it and sat down at a bench. I smiled and remembered when Clint first kissed me.

_When we arrived at the park Loki got distracted by an ice cream vendor and started asking random questions. I laughed at his childlike qualities as he asked the man how it was made and why it was called 'ice cream.' Steve and Loki both walked back and asked what kind of ice cream Clint and I wanted. I asked for vanilla and he asked for chocolate._

'_Uh, what should I get?' Loki asked me._

'_Steve, what flavors are there?' I asked._

'_The basic three and sherbet,' Steve responded_

'_Gross, I hate sherbet, dad try the chocolate.'_

_He nodded and then they both scurried back. Clint and I sat on the bench and waited for them to return. It was a long silence until the two returned. Loki had already halfway downed his cone. Clint and I took ours and we got up and started walking down the paved sidewalk. I noticed Steve distracted Loki with a water fountain and they walked off. I had a feeling this was a bit intentional._

'_Clint, I have a question.'_

'_What?'_

'_Why do you hate me so much?'_

'_I don't hate you, it's just you frustrate me sometimes.'_

'_I'm sorry, I don't mean to.'_

'_No, it's not your fault it's just, just- Gah!'_

_He cupped his hands around my face and dove in for a kiss. We had both dropped our ice cream and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He broke away and I couldn't help but smile._

'_I've been dying to do that.' He whispered and smiled back._

I smiled at the memory and instantly looked around. I smiled in delight when I saw an ice cream vendor. I downed the rest of my tea and ran over. I was so thankful it was a free day. I savored the sweet taste of vanilla. Pepper rarely allowed the team to get ice cream, so getting it was a treat. I circled around to a denser part of the park where no one came. I was listening to the birds when something whooshed past my ear. I watched an arrow stick into a tree. I whipped around and searched for movement in the trees, but found none. I took the arrow out and read the note while stashing the arrow in a bush.

Watch your back.

-C

I gave the note a weird look. Why would I need to watch my back? The air got uncomfortably cold. I pulled my jacket around me and headed back to my home.

I was careful to be aware of my surroundings as I slipped through the alleys. I couldn't shake the uncomfortable cold or the feeling someone was watching me. I circled the block a few times in case someone was following me. I rushed into my house and locked the door. Everything still seemed eerily still. I grabbed at the silver and blue ring on my hand and held it tight, turning it back into its original form of a bird that sparked with electricity. It took me a while to get why my friend Adam Warlock's animal would be a bird. I knew he hated being imprisoned because of Thanos. A bird meant freedom.

"Oh, Adam, I wish you were still here." I sighed and the blue bird flew to me and rubbed against my cheek.

I collapsed the bird and put the ring back on my finger. I heard something hit the door and I went up to grab the newspaper. I opened it up and smirked at the headline.

**_Priceless Jewels stolen_**

I read the article laughing. I loved the line '_It seems to be the work of the Masked Marauder . . .'_ they had given me a name after my first few scores. I was always caught on camera, but I was disguised enough that police could never tell who I was.

I put the article in my treasure box. I looked over all of my steals and smiled at the tiara, the gems, the old necklaces, ancient bracelets, and aged game pieces. I started a while ago and I had collected so much. When will the news people learn that if you post that a priceless item is coming to a museum, someone will try and steal it?

I closed the box and hid it again. I started practicing my magic; I remember what Loki had told me every time I didn't practice: If you don't keep repeating, you forget. I practiced everything, from turning invisible, multiplying, making snakes, creating small fires, anything I could think of.

I checked the time and it was late. I yawned and flipped the lights off from my position on the bed. I slid under my blanket and slept.

**AN-**

**So, I hear you guys like it so far? The next chapter I have a question I'll be asking (either that or the chapter after that.) Please review!**


	3. Return

I woke up the next morning to absolutely frigid air. I wrapped the blanket around me and walked to the door. The temperature dropped as I approached. I opened the door and snow billowed in. I slammed the door. I had to think fast. I'd been through blizzards like this. I didn't have the food or clothing to stay warm if I was snowed in. I ran down and pulled on my coat, jeans, and a pair of boots. I pulled my hat on and rushed outside into the frosty air. I squinted to see and I rushed into a coffee shop a few buildings down. I shivered and realized I didn't have any money. I went to use the bathroom and left. I held my arms tight to my torso as I wandered. The nearest library was miles away and every other building was either a business or a home. There was one building though . . . no; I would not resort to them no matter the cost. I somehow ended up at the park. I glanced over at Stark Towers; I still knew a few secret passages inside. I could always go in while I was invisible and hide. I knew it would be well heated. I closed my eyes and focused. I remembered the trick Adam had taught me about telling entities. I tried to sense any in the building, but it was too cold to relax myself. I walked around the park coming back to the area where Clint shot the second letter. I noticed a flicker of movement and I spun around. I expected another arrow, but instead it was the homeless person I ran into a few nights ago. I watched in horror as he stepped closer to me and pulled out a gun. I gasped and tried to turn, but he pulled the trigger and the bullet grazed my side. I let out a gasp of pain and clutched the now bleeding flesh. I watched the man run off and I forced myself up. I stumbled across the street, leaving a blood trail. I was more aggravated that there was no one outside to call the cops. I went to the back of Stark Towers and groaned turning invisible. I opened a hidden door and closed it quickly. I already knew Tony was alerted by Jarvis. I held my invisibility assuming Tony would head down here or send someone. Once again I was right and Tony was down in a few minutes. I held my breath as the genius looked around.

"Stephanie?" He asked quietly.

I didn't make a sound and Tony shook his head. I could just read the thoughts on his face: _I'm just imagining things._

Soon he left and I let out my air. I relaxed against the wall and closed my eyes, my invisibility still not falling. I bit my lip and let the warmth of the heating system flood through me as I held my side.

I sat inside for a while. After a while I opened the door, ready to head back home. I tried to shove the door open, but it was blocked. I got it open a few inches and saw that the now was up to my waist. I had two choices: either bleed to death in here, or make Jarvis tell Tony I'm here. I closed the door and paced the small room. A gnawing pain growing in my side made my decision. I wouldn't be able to last long in this condition. So maybe . . .

"Jarvis?" I asked quietly. The name felt unfamiliar tumbling from my mouth.

"Long time no see Miss Musgrove." The AI said. I smiled. Tony had programed for Jarvis to call me 'Laufeyson,' just to annoy me.

"Tell Tony-" I bit my cheek as the pain in my side grew immensely. "-ah, that I'm here,"

I slid to the floor knowing I'd just dug myself in a lot deeper. Soon Tony busted through door. I stood up and I couldn't look at him in the eye. He rushed over to me and wrapped me in a hug. I gasped for air and he let me go. Neither of us exchanged words until I doubled over in pain. I looked at him and noticed I had gotten blood on his shirt.

"What happened?" Tony bent down to pick me up.

"I got shot." I bit.

He scooped me up and rushed me to a nearby medical room. He did amateur first aid and looked at me worried.

I hissed and lightly touched the gauze on the wound.

"Tony, open the lower left cabinet on the far wall. Yellow bottle, blue pills," I gasped.

I heard him shuffle around and he came up to me and showed me the bottle.

I nodded and swallowed a pill. I let it kick in and sighed as the pain numbed.

"What are these?" Tony asked reading the label.

"Fury gave me pills in case I was to ever get seriously injured."

"Why?"

"You had a suit that protected you, Bruce technically couldn't get hurt, and everyone else was practically genetically enhanced to heal quickly. If I got injured it was dangerous. Fury did some tests and had R and D made medicine designed for me." I shrugged.

"I didn't know," Tony said quietly.

"No one was supposed to. The scientists didn't even know who it was for."

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine in a few days." I winced slightly as I stood up.

Tony handed me one of my shirts that I kept down here. He left and I pulled it on and walked out. Tony smiled gently at me and placed an arm around my shoulders and squeezed lightly.

"Good to have you back Musgrove."

I smiled lightly and my stomach growled.

"Hungry?" Tony smirked.

I looked up at him and realized he hadn't changed much, there were a few new scars, most likely from a battle.

"Come on, everyone's still asleep." Tony said and led the way to the kitchen.

I crept quietly into the once familiar floor. I remembered the long movie nights and the video game battles.

_"Move your slow butt, Natasha!" Steve shouted trying to move Mario around Bowser in Mario Cart._

_ Natasha had a tendency to intentionally block Steve whenever the team played. I laughed as I sped princess peach over the rainbow bridge, passing Thor. _

_ "Who knew he'd be so violent playing a stupid racing game?" Clint asked to no one in particular._

"_It's not a stupid game, birdbrain. It's a test of wits and reflexes." Steve hissed._

_ The whole team raised their eyebrows. At the last second Loki came around everyone and won._

I shook my head of the memory and watched Tony set out a bowl, the milk, and a box of fruit loops. I tried to quietly poor the cereal with surprising success. I sat down and Tony poured us both some coffee. I tried to pace myself eating, but that lasted for a few seconds. I finished and smiled as I sipped my coffee.

"So where are you at?" Tony asked quietly.

"Well it was a secret, but now I'm snowed in." I sighed.

"Was that why you were down there?"

"Yeah, I was looking for some place to go, but my funds are, well, low." I admitted.

"You can come back here if you want." Tony offered.

"I don't know . . ."

"I promise I won't let anyone find out you're here."

I bit my lip and looked at him. I trusted him. He always seemed to understand everything. He understood when I told him about why I wanted to jump. He himself had experienced that pain.

"Trust me; I'm not someone who deserves to be staying in the home of heroes." I whispered looking at the table.

"I know, I figured it out," he said. "Not many people with your build have a liking for green, black, and gold."

I glanced up.

"The first word isn't 'genius' for a reason." He raised his eyebrows meaningfully.

"Isn't it against SHIELD morality to associate with criminals?" I smirked.

"Well, did you know Clint was a criminal?" Tony asked.

I looked up and tilted my head.

"Truth, He tried to be a vigilante, but ended up being seen as a thief and he became one. It wasn't until he met Natasha that he became good."

I looked into my coffee.

"Just think about it, but you better hurry," Tony looked at his 'watch.' "I think Steve's about to wake up."

I looked at the boy's hallway and heard movement.

I mouthed the word 'lab' and rushed downstairs. I entered my passcode to get into Tony's lab and I closed the door.

"Jarvis blinds!" I said and the glass walls tinted.

No one should've been able to see in.

"Can I have the feed to the kitchen?" I asked now that I had calmed down.

Jarvis lowered a screen and noise filled the lab. I saw Tony had put the other coffee mug in the sink. He had the empty bowl and his coffee cup in front of him. Steve walked out, obvious that sleep still hung over him.

"Tony, why is there a bowl in front of you?" Steve asked pointing at the bowl.

"I was craving fruit loops." Tony shrugged.

Steve raised an eyebrow and shook it off. He started making toast. I smiled as I watched Tony wink at the camera. He started making weird faces at Steve, but acted nonchalant when the super soldier turned around. It took everything to stifle my giggles. Soon the rest of the team started waking up. I watched as Bruce and Thor stumbled into the kitchen. Natasha soon followed, looking pissed as she always did when she woke up. The very last person to come out was Clint. I could feel my heart flutter as I looked at him for the first time in a few months. The team each made their own breakfast and sat around eating quietly. It normally took a while for everyone to wake up. I felt my heart straining to join the team in their usual morning routine. It made me curious how everyone was after I left. I sat in one of Tony's cars watching. Everyone ate in semi silence. I smirked as I noticed Clint eating fruit loops.

"Hey, anyone else know what day it is?" Steve asked suddenly.

"Seven months," Clint whispered.

I could feel the depression seeping through the building.

"Hey you never know seven was here lucky number, maybe she'll decide to come back." Tony said shrugging.

Everyone gave him a death glare. Well, except for Clint. Clint gave a slight confused look and glanced at the camera nonchalantly. I felt my eyes go wide. Why would Tony say that! He was supposed to keep my being here a secret. I felt my blood start bubbling and I dug my fingernails into my palms. Oh, that playboy was going to get a new shiner. I waited patiently, still boiling.

**AN-**

**Alright, I'm posting two chapters today, because I must know! Question will be in the next chapter.**


	4. Stay with Me

I paced the lab and I finally heard Tony say something again.

"Hey, I'm heading down, if anyone needs me ask Jarvis." Tony said and took the elevator.

I shot arrows at the door as Tony was coming in.

"Hey are you-" He walked over to me.

I threw a punch and Tony stumbled backwards.

"What the hell was that for?" He shouted.

"Jarvis, soundproof please." I asked still glaring at the man. "That was for hinting that I was here."

"They didn't catch on." Tony said.

"No, did you see the look on Clint's face? He thought you knew something, and then he looked at the camera."

"No one knows there's a camera there other than you, me, and Pep."

"Clint knows! He would always watch the feed whenever everyone was mad at each other." I said and I sighed.

"He'll never guess, unless . . . did you get any contact from him?"

"Yeah, he found me and gave me letters."

"Why won't you tell him you're here?"

"It's not him, it's everyone else. I left for a reason Tony." I huffed and turned away.

"Whatever, come here, I want to show you something."

I followed him over to an alcove in the lab. He pressed a tiny button and a door slid open.

"No way," I smiled as I walked into the room.

"Yeah, whenever Pepper got mad at me, or I was too lazy to go upstairs, I always slept down here."

I looked around the small room; there was a twin size bed, a flat screen TV, and a mini fridge, likely holding alcohol, a lamp, and a small table. I made small steps towards the fridge.

"Ah! No, that is off limits to you." Tony said and took a large step towards me.

"The Tony Stark, who is _infamous_ for drinking, is denying a girl a drink?" I pressed an innocent hand to my chest.

"No, I'm denying my best friend a drink. You're a mean drunk." He smirked.

I smirked looking at the floor.

"We've been apart for, what seven months, and I'm still your best friend?" I smirked and sat on the bed.

He sat down next to me and loosely clasped his hands in his lap.

"You'll always be my friend, you saved my life." He smirked and bumped into me.

"Once for the favor of many," I said and laid my head on his shoulder.

We sat like that for a bit until I heard the whoosh of the doors in the lab.

"Hey, Tony!" I heard Clint call out.

"Just a sec!" Tony responded.

Tony put a finger to his lips and pulled off his over shirt. His black muscle shirt did nothing to hide his arc reactor, not that he wanted it to. He found an oil jug and smeared some on his forehead. He grabbed a towel and walked out, looking like he was working on something. I saw thee thin door close on the room and I rushed over and pressed my ear to it.

"Hey, what did you mean about her possibly coming back today?" Clint asked.

"I don't know, it was something stupid, hey didn't I say ask Jarvis to get me, not come down here on your own?"

"I needed to talk in private."

"Well, if that's all you needed . . ." Tony started.

"Actually, is there any possible way to contact her, or at least find out where she is?"

"Even if there was, I'm sure there's a reason she dropped off the grid."

"Couldn't you at least-"

"Clint, you of all people know if there was some way I would be working on it."

"It's just; I'm worried about her ya know?"

"I know; you weren't the only one who lost someone when she left." Tony said.

I heard the door close and a few seconds later Tony called out.

"He's gone!"

I pressed a button and the door opened. I looked around and crept out.

"Hey sparky, do you still have, you know?" He wiggled his fingers at me.

"Yes, I do still have magic." I rolled my eyes.

"So you were invisible?"

"Yeah," I shrugged.

"Cool, hey show me something." Tony sat on his table.

"Like what?"

"I don't know, what's your favorite?"

I smirked and took a deep breath. I closed my eyes and started sparking the air. After a few seconds, I opened my eyes and in front of me there was a large tiger made of electricity. I looked at Tony.

"Impressive, but show tricks aren't 'fighting material.'" He smirked.

I cocked an eyebrow and dissipated the tiger. I pulled up a wall of fire around me.

"Jarvis, targets!" Tony yelled over the inferno.

The targets came up and I shot each target, burning it completely. When I was done I let the flames drop and I sat down.

"You are ghostly pale." Tony said.

"Yeah, I haven't really . . . built up endurance for a while. That's also one of my spells that takes a lot." I gasped.

"Then we need to work it back up." Tony said and held out a hand to help me up.

"Tony, I can't." I sighed and turned away.

"Steph, you have to come back at some point." I heard him come after me.

"Why? Last time I stayed, everything went wrong." I said and I could feel my eyes tearing up.

Tony grabbed my hand.

"Then stay with me." Tony said.

I turned around wide eyed.

"Pepper and I aren't together, and you've always been on my mind. The first time we kissed, I knew it was a mistake, but I had to see." He looked at me.

"Tony I-"

"Just-think about it," He hugged me and went to the lab door.

"I'll be upstairs, if you ask Jarvis he'll alert me if you need anything." He said and went upstairs.

What just happened? I covered my mouth and closed my eyes.

**AN-**

**ALRIGHT. So, I'm leaving the story up to you, the reader, to decide who Stephanie ends up with. Tony or Clint? Whoever has the most votes gets the girl. I already have a large quantity of one side written; which means that when I finish the story, I will post an alternate ending as well. SO . . . GO!**


	5. Another one

I sat there evaluating everything as the team was probably watching a movie.

"Miss, all of he said is true." Jarvis said after I started pacing.

"I don't doubt it, it's just I don't know how to react!" I sighed.

"Well, he talks about you all the time. He's also been there even when you didn't want him." Jarvis pointed out.

I bit my tongue and made a frustrated sound. I walked over to the room Tony gave me and walked in. I looked around and collapsed on the bed. I screamed into the pillow and I felt a burning under my ribcage. I looked up and glanced at the mini fridge. I stood up and placed a hand on the door. No alarms went off so I proceeded to open it. I looked in and there was a letter only.

Not so fast Sparky, I may like you, but that doesn't cloud my judgment.

-Stark

I smiled lightly and closed the fridge. I looked around; the itching in my ribcage kept going. I knew this feeling well. I spotted a sharp piece of metal and I started reaching for it. No, I shook my head and turned away from it. I spun in a circle and collapsed on the floor. I rolled my head over and closed my eyes. I soon fell into a light sleep.

I was woken by a knock on the door frame. I sat up and rubbed my eyes and looked at Tony.

"Is that all you did while you were away, slept? And to think, under my favorite blanket! I'm appalled." Tony said placing a hand to his chest.

"For the sleeping, yes pretty much and that was _so_ not your favorite blanket." I laughed.

"Yeah, Jarvis told me you wanted something to drink." Tony said and sat on the bed.

I bit my lip and looked at the suddenly interesting floor.

"Hey, look at me," Tony said and leaned closer to me. "You can't self-destruct. I'm the only one allowed to do that."

"Tony-"

"No, you have no choice. If you feel the need, tell me."

"What are you going to do about it?" I suddenly felt the need to shout. "You can't just wave a magic wand and make it disappear!"

"I can try and distract you!" He said standing up.

I stood up as well. We were about the same height; I was just a fraction shorter.

"How? You can't do anything that could possibly-" I started.

It took me a second to realize what was happening. I felt Tony gripping my upper arms and he was kissing me.

"Mmf!" I tried to pull away, but Tony was holding me too tightly.

After three more seconds he let go. I stared at him wide eyed. I turned around and walked into the lab. Okay, that just happened. I bit my cheek and found another back door. Against my better judgment, I walked outside. I pulled my jacket around me and trudged through the snow. I was wandering around when I ran into someone. The items in their hands went flying. I mumbled an apology and bent over to help them pick everything up. I spotted a familiar logo on a folder: Stark Industries. I gasped and picked up the folder with numb hands. I looked up at the face of the owner of the folder and smiled.

"Pepper?" I yelped girlishly.

"Steph?" She sounded surprised, and why shouldn't she?

I wrapped my arms around her neck and hugged her tightly.

"How are you?" She asked, holding me at arm's length.

"Uh-good," I said still grinning like a mad man.

"Where are you staying?"

"I _was_ a little bit outside of Manhattan, but my arrangements have been changed."

"Are you back at home?"

Home. I'd been away for nearly a year and Stark Towers was still considered my home.

"Yeah, but you and Tony are the only ones who know, and please, it needs to stay that way,"

Pepper nodded and we picked everything up. She linked our arms together and she dragged me back to where I just came from. I balked a few steps away.

"Pepper, they can't see me."

"How are you going to-"

I unlinked our arms and turned invisible. Pepper nodded in understanding. She walked into the building like nothing happened. I teleported and arrived inside right behind her.

"Hello, Miss Potts!" A plump woman called from behind a desk.

I looked at the newspaper she was reading. The headline read _Quicksilver still missing. Seven months today._ I rolled my eyes and blew some air at her, sending the newspaper flying away from her.

"Hi, Elaine," Pepper said, smiled, and walked into the elevator.

I jumped in next to her before the door closed.

"Was that necessary?" Pepper asked as soon as I reappeared.

"One hundred percent," I smirked and she hit my arm.

We rode in silence for a few seconds.

"Hey, we're almost to the floor," Pepper said and looked at me meaningfully.

"Right," I said and turned invisible nanoseconds before the door opened.

Pepper stepped out and I followed closely. On the way to the lab we ran into Bruce.

"Hey Pepper," Bruce said shyly.

I smiled at the scientist.

"Hey," Pepper responded.

"Running things down to Tony?"

"Uhm, yeah," Pepper smiled.

"Can you deliver a message then?"

"Anything,"

"Tell him, I need the DNA sample, he'll know what I'm talking about."

DNA samples . . . from what?

"Will do," Pepper said cheerily and started again.

I followed her and we made it down to the lab without further interruption. Pepper typed in her code and we walked in. I stayed invisible in case there was someone in here other than Tony.

"Tony!" Pepper called sounding aggravated.

"Just a sec," Tony called.

He came out looking like he did for Clint earlier.

"Sup,"

"I have things for you."

Tony walked over and took the files and walked away reading them.

"Also, Bruce said that he needed the DNA samples." Pepper finished.

"That it?"

"That is all," Pepper said, still aggravated.

Sheesh, what happened between these two? Tony seemed to dismiss the conversation. I looked at Tony, still invisible; he seemed vaguely interested in the papers he was reading. Pepper huffed slightly and hurried out of the room. The second the door closed, Tony slammed the files on a table and walked away from them. I resisted the urge to go through them knowing Tony would catch me. I followed him into a part of the lab that had a couch and a TV. I watched him lay down on the couch and glare at the ceiling.

**AN-**

**And the winner is *Drumroll* TONY! Unanimous vote, I'm actually really happy to write this for you guys. OH! Tomorrow I'm going to be at a Writer's workshop thingy here in Colorado (yes, I go to writing workshops) so if any of you are signed up (which would be totally awesome) we can totally chat over stuffs. :) Review!**


	6. That's amore

"Why am I so stupid around you?" Tony asked.

I went wide eyed. There was no way he knew I was here. I let out a quiet sigh of relief as he pulled out his wallet. Inside was a picture of him and me in Paris. I remembered when we took it. Clint was in Romania and it was just me and Tony. Now that I thought about it, it seems more planned than coincidence.

"_What're you doing?" I asked Tony as he was looking through my bag._

"_I am looking for something."_

"_No duh,"_

"_Aha!" He shouted and held up my purple camera._

"_Please tell me you're only taking pictures of the sights."_

"_Yup," he said and took a picture of me._

"_Tony!" I squealed and blocked my face._

"_Hey, come on, you don't look that bad."_

"_Gee, thanks."_

"_Hey, can you take at least __**one**__ picture with me?"_

"_No,"_

"_Please!" Tony pleaded._

"_I said no, Tony."_

"_Please?" He dropped to his knees and clasped his hands together._

"_Anthony Stark, you are a grown man, and a super hero. Stand up,"_

"_If I do will you take a picture with me?"_

_I rolled my eyes._

"_I didn't hear a no!" Tony shot up and stopped a pedestrian._

"_Excusez-moi, vous pouvez prendre une photo, s'il vous plait?" Tony asked in French._

"_Oui," the pedestrian said and took the camera from Tony. "Sourire!"_

_Tony put his arm around me and we both smiled._

"I just wish you picked me." Tony sighed.

I looked at him, sad. There was no way the arrogant man I met had grown into his heart.

"Tony," I whispered reappearing.

He jumped slightly, but looked at me with a steely gaze.

"It's not nice to eavesdrop."

"I learned from the best."

"How much did you hear?"

"I was here since Pepper came in."

"I should've known."

"You're not stupid, but your rationing is."

"Thanks," Tony said sarcastically.

"You know, I may still be on the fence, but that doesn't mean we can't be friends." I said and smiled.

Tony raised an eyebrow.

"Jarvis, lights!" I called and the lights turned off in the lab.

I looked around and Tony's arc reactor was glowing.

"You could never hide in the dark shirtless." I scoffed.

"Why would I want to?"

"I don't know, we could be playing hide and seek."

"Why would I be hiding from you?" Tony asked and I slowly started moving through the dark towards him.

I was warming up so I took my jacket off and set it on the ground.

"I don't know, maybe I got mad at you."

"Again?" Tony asked playfully.

"Indeed,"

"What'd I do now?"

"You ate the last cupcake."

"And it was delicious,"

I laughed and kept moving toward the bright blue light. I felt my foot catch on something and I fell toward the light.

"Oof!" Tony gasped as I landed on him.

"Are you okay?" I asked worried I injured him.

"Yeah, you just caught me off guard."

I traced a finger around the arc reactor.

"Does it hurt?" I whispered, barely audible.

"Only if the magnet gets pulled out when I change it,"

I kept tracing the arc reactor and Tony wrapped an arm around me. His finger trailed down my spine before coming to rest across my shoulders, pinning me to him. I laid my head on his shoulder and kept tracing. After a bit, Tony's hand, that wasn't around me, grabbed my hand abruptly. I made a gasp at the sudden movement. He brought my hand up to his lips and he started kissing my fingertips.

"Your hands are freezing." Tony whispered finally.

"I was in the snow not too long ago," I pointed out.

"You know, blue suits you well." I glanced up at him. I could barely make out outlines of his face, whereas he could probably see more of mine.

"You know you're very persistent."

"Only when I really want something,"

I blushed, hoping he couldn't see the color attacking my face.

"I could just lay here forever." Tony muttered after a few seconds of silence.

My hand was still in his. I squirmed a little and he sat up slightly.

"Sorry, I forgot, just friends." Tony said sounding disappointed.

He let go of me and I sat up. I turned invisible and left. I couldn't stand hearing him depressed. I teleported into my room, knowing he would know where I was going if I pressed the button. I adjusted to the bright light quickly, and noticed Tony's long sleeve shirt. I picked it up and folded it nicely. I heard my stomach growl and I sat on the bed.

"Jarvis, can I have a donut?" I asked.

"Given your past state, I recommend something more . . . fitting."

"Like?"

"A balanced meal?"

I rolled my eyes and smirked. Leave it to the artificial intelligence to take care of the team.

"Sure," I gave in.

A minute later a truly balanced meal popped out from a panel in the wall. Toast, eggs, salad, yogurt, an apple, and a glass of water; everything I liked, not including the salad. I downed everything quickly, leaving the salad untouched.

"Miss, I'm afraid if you don't eat the salad, I'll tell everyone in the building precisely where you are."

I growled in annoyance.

"I hate you," I hissed.

There was a beeping in response. Although it took me much longer, I finished the salad. Then Jarvis took the plates away. I laid on the bed smiling. I had forgotten how well Jarvis cooked.

"Thank you, Jarvis."

"My pleasure,"

"Can I have a donut now?" I asked and smiled sweetly.

Now a glazed donut popped out of the wall.

"You're like an elephant,"

"I remember everything?"

"Nope, you're big and annoying!" I called laughing.

"Honestly, you're worse than Mr. Stark."

"Love you too, Jarvis." I said taking a bit of donut.

"I thought you hated me."

"Ever hear of a love-hate relationship?"

I sat in silence eating and when I finished I flicked off the lights. I turned on a lamp and thought of something.

"Jarvis, do you still have Catcher in the Rye?"

"Yes,"

"Can I have it?"

A second later a neat copy of Catcher in the Rye appeared. I opened it and my bookmark was still neatly in place. I started reading with my knees held tightly to me. I felt my eyes getting dry and I marked my place. I closed my eyes and thought. All of my clothing was at my now snowed in house. I wouldn't be able to get into until the snow melted. I remembered a friend of Thors. We were close as friends, but what I was thinking of was risky.


	7. Girls

"Jarvis, can I have a private phone?" I asked and forced my eyes open as Jarvis produced the emergency phone.

I scrolled through the contacts and found the one I was looking for.

"Who is it now?" An aggravated voice came from the other end.

"Hey Darcy," I smiled.

"Steph?" Darcy asked startled.

"The one and only,"

"We haven't spoken in ages! How are you girl?"

"Feeling fantastic, and you?"

"Great! Hey we could go grab coffee or something."

"Actually, I'm calling for a favor," I said.

There was a brief crackle of silence and I sucked in air.

"Sorry, weird car stopped. Anything you need,"

"Would you mind if I stayed over a couple days?"

"Uh . . ."

"I promise I'll help clean, but I won't have much money, so paying rent is going to be a bit hard."

"Oh yeah, no problem, still know where I am?"

"Yup,"

"Alright see you soon."

"I'll be heading over when it gets dark."

"Be careful,"

"Will do,"

I hung up and looked around.

"Miss Musgrove, I don't know if it's the best plan to leave just yet."

"Jarvis, look I have to. It's going to hurt Tony more if I tell him no and stay than if I leave him unanswered." I sighed.

There was beeping and I nodded, confirming myself. I had to get more clothes from upstairs; that was the only hard thing. That and money.

"Jarvis . . ."

"I already know. How much do you need?"

"Two thousand?"

A pile of crisp clean bills appeared out of the wall I took it and pocketed it. I turned invisible and walked out. Tony had left the lab so now it was quiet. I walked out and headed upstairs to my room. I got to the floor and I noticed Clint sitting at the table. I smiled and shook my head. No, I had to keep moving; I teleported into my room as to not alert Clint. I looked around. Nothing in my room had been moved since I was last here. I pulled a duffle bag out from under my bed. The second I touched it, it turned invisible. I piled clothes into the bag. I stuffed all but fifty dollars into the bag, the rest stayed in my pocket. I thought for a second and pulled out a notebook and a pencil I wrote something on it and tore the paper out. I also grabbed an extra set of ropes. I shouldered the bag and crept back down to the lab. I stepped into the lab and I distinctly heard the song Addicted by Saving Abel playing from the room. I walked over to the door and looked inside. Tony was asleep and his eyes were blotchy.

"_It's not like you to turn away, from all the bullshit I can't take. Just when I think I can walk away. I'm so addicted to all the things you do,"_

I had a feeling this song had been on repeat. I walked inside; I was about to put my hand on his shoulder, but I retracted it quickly. I saw that the shirt I had folded up had been laid on the floor. My jacket that I had taken off was next to it. The sleeves were touching as if they were holding hands. I hesitated. I grabbed my jacket and put it on. I grabbed the long sleeve and left the note in replacement. I left the room and wandered to the med room. I stuffed the pill bottle into my bag and left Stark Towers. I plodded through the snow and headed to Darcy's apartment. When I got there the sun had just set. I rang the doorbell and soon Darcy appeared. I dropped my bag to the ground and hugged Darcy.

"First is ice cream, then life story, kay?"

I smiled and nodded. I picked my stuff up and brought it to the spare room. I came out and sat on Darcy's couch. She soon brought me mint chocolate ice cream and faced me. I realized she was wearing boy shorts and a tank top.

"Aren't you freezing?" I asked the New Mexico native.

"Nope!" She said and smiled brightly.

I rolled my eyes.

"Alright, spill," she told me and took a bite of the ice cream.

I bit my cheek and started back when my dad disappeared. I told her everything that led up to my leaving the Avengers. I told her of the fights, the drinking, all of it. When I told her about when I left, I didn't say anything about me being a thief. When I finished she looked at me with big deer eyes.

"What?" I asked, squirming under her surprised gaze.

"Just, wow," she said and finished up her ice cream.

I rolled my eyes and dug my spoon into the dessert.

"And you left just like that?"

"I needed to; I felt I was going to explode if I stay any longer." I doubled over.

Darcy threw a pillow at me and I sat up and glared at her.

"You all had that and you leave, for this place to!" She yelled at me.

"Hey, don't criticize me! At least I didn't _tazer_ anyone!" I smirked and she jumped on me, pushing the pillow down on my face lightly. I swung my arms trying to push her off.

"He was freakin' me out!" Darcy yelped and took the pillow off of me.

"Excuses, excuses," I laughed and stuck my tongue out at her.

She reciprocated the action and took my half empty bowl. She went into the kitchen and I noticed her phone on the coffee table.

"Have you had dinner?" She called.

"Ah-no," I said watching the kitchen as I grabbed her phone.

I stuffed it in my lap when Darcy appeared in the doorway.

"Do you want anything in particular?"

"Spaghetti?"

"Right on," she said and spun into the kitchen.

I unlocked her phone and went to the contacts. I smiled deviously and started with the A's. I went through changing all of the contacts to fictional characters. I stopped when I found Tony's number. I was about to open the messages between them when Darcy's hand snatched the phone up.

"Privacy, bro, seriously," She said and raised an eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes and she looked through everyone in her contacts.

"You changed everyone's name?!" She demanded.

I smiled innocently and she rolled her eyes. She walked back into the kitchen and made the rest of the spaghetti. When she was done Darcy came out with two bowls. She flipped on her TV and Big Bang Theory came on. We ate and watched in silence. As ten rolled around we both let out a yawn.

"Alright, we _both_ need to go to bed." Darcy said and walked to the kitchen. I followed and we both put our bowls in the sink. We walked down the hall each to our rooms. I flopped onto the bed and closed my eyes; forcing my brain to ignore everything. There was one thought that would not go away: _Tony_. I couldn't help thinking of the kiss and lying on the couch. The latter was more than an act of friendship from me. I screamed into the pillow and was still until I couldn't breathe. I rolled over for fresh air and closed my eyes. The second I did the image of the arc reactor in the dark formed. I tried to will it away, but to no avail. I made a frustrated sigh and rolled over onto my back and stared into the darkness. I felt my body slip into sleep, but my mind kept reeling. I imagined when I was on the couch with Tony. I felt his fingers running down my spine again, his thumb rubbing circles on my arm, the cool metal of the arc reactor. I blinked hard and pinched myself. No, what about Clint? Did I even still have feelings for him? I rolled my eyes at my childish thoughts. I sounded just like the twilight girl. I quickly shifted my thoughts to Loki.

Where was he? Was he even alive? I knew I would never know until I actually saw him; assuming I ever saw him again. No I couldn't think like that. I bit my cheek harshly and cleared my mind of all thoughts. Eventually I fell asleep.

**AN-**

**YAY! A chapter to start/end your day. So I have a few . . . surprises for later on. Mwahahaha- what, evil things? Me? Nah . . . :D**


	8. Sneak attack!

I woke up the next morning and it took me a second to realize where I was. I rolled out of bed feeling lethargic, which could only mean one thing.

"Darcy, what day is it?" I called down the hallway.

"Monday," Darcy responded.

My suspicions were confirmed. I leaned against the door frame and growled. I stumbled down the hallway. The brunette was up and eating cereal.

"Morning gorgeous," She said as I plopped down in a chair.

I waved my hand half-heartedly and laid my head on the table.

"So, I have to go to work today, you can either go or stay here."

"Will Thor be there?" I muttered.

"Most likely," Darcy said.

"I'll chill out here, maybe go out and get a donut." I said and looked at her all prepped to go.

"Alright, call me if you need something." She said and finished her cereal.

She grabbed her bag and walked to the door.

"See ya,"

I mustered a response and she left. I groggily pushed myself up from the chair and meandered down the hallway. I slipped into the bathroom and peeled off my clothes. I slipped into the shower and let the hot water pour over me. I let my thoughts swirl around me like the steam. Two questions dominated my thoughts: How do I feel about Tony, and what about Clint? I sat in the shower until the water ran cold. I let goose bumps rise on my skin before I stepped out. I wrapped a towel around me and stepped into the frigid hall. I got dressed and dried my hair with the towel. I walked back into the kitchen and noticed a newspaper. Habit got the best of me when I saw the headline.

_**New Priceless Figurines in the Museum**_

I smirked, when will people learn? I rushed to my room and looked through my clothes. I only had a black tee. Everything else was at my snowed in house. I grabbed the fifty dollars in the jeans I wore yesterday and put them in my jacket. I grabbed a spare key to the apartment. I walked out and found a Wal-Mart. I walked inside and found the female section. I bought a pair of black converse, black jeans, a black jacket, a pair of black leather gloves, and a small backpack. I also bought a simple black mask. I purchased and everything and headed back to the apartment. I walked in and a few minutes later the phone rang. I checked the number and saw it was Darcy.

"Yellow," I called laying out my thief outfit on the bed.

"Hey, Jane has me working late tonight; will you be okay alone tonight?" Darcy said sounding slightly distracted.

"Oh yeah, I'll be fantastic." I said smirking.

"Okay, see you tomorrow morning."

There was a click and I put the phone in its cradle. I checked the clock. It was about one in the afternoon. The sun set at nine. I had a while. I used up the time by finding out where the figurine was and how to get to it. I got the maps memorized and I filled the rest of the time watching TV. The second the clock hit nine I sprung up and changed into the thief outfit. When I was done I slipped out of the house, taking the spare key with me. I had my other jacket on and I headed to the museum. I climbed the fire escape to the roof. I stayed low out of wandering eyes. I saw the window on the roof I was looking for. Pulling on my mask and black jacket, I pressed a suction cup onto a portion of the glass and cut into it. I clipped the rope to a small vent and tugged making sure it was secure. I made sure the glass was safely away when I came back up. I looked around and carefully repelled down into the museum. I pulled on my gloves and was about to reach down and grab the figurine my rope cut. I swung away from the display as I fell to the ground. I landed on my back on the hard floor. The air left my body until I heard footsteps heading my way. I pulled in my rope and rushed into a bathroom. I examined the cut. It was so clean, I knew of only one person who could do that. If he was here then that meant the rest of the team was here. I smelled a slight foul odor. I remember in training with SHIELD that it was knock out gas. I had two options: either crawl through ventilation, which would be the stupid option, or risk getting torn apart by the Avengers. I chose the latter and sprung through the door. I expected instant fire; instead Cap and Natasha were there. My eyes searched for the archer, but he would be out of sight.

"Stand down," Natasha said evenly. Her gun wasn't drawn.

I bit my cheek and looked around. I jumped and rolled to my right and sprinted for the door. I saw an arrow whiz by me and stick in the floor. I felt hands grip me tight. I struggled away and shot up a force field. I whipped around to face my former team.

Steve was there, as were Nat and Clint. The two latter now had their weapons drawn.

"Stand down, or we'll shoot." Clint growled.

I knew they couldn't shoot through the force field, but I knew that all of this was pointless. The worst they could do would be to throw me in jail, but I had a feeling Tony would bail me out the second I heard. Before I could make the decision, my body made it for me. The force field sputtered as my energy dropped. Nat dove for me and cuffed me. I fought to stay awake, but Natasha dug a needle in my arm and injected some clear liquid and I was out.

**AN-**

**STUFF JUST GOT REAL! No seriously, tomorrow you guys will hate me for the chapter. But anyways what do you THINK will happen? Tell me in the reviews!**


	9. Back to the Wall

I woke up with a pounding in my head. I felt my hair falling into my face and there was red stuff at the corner of my eye. I felt my wrists burning. My eye site was still blurry. I couldn't remember anything after the museum. I tried to pull my wrists forward, but they were chained behind me. I hissed at the burning sensation at my wrists when the metal scraped it.

"You're awake," a deep voice said.

"Fury," I tried to growl, but it came out like there was marbles in my mouth.

I instantly knew where I was, even if I was temporarily blind.

"So you know who I am?"

"Yeah; I'm amazed. Was I more dangerous this time then when I was first here?" I hissed.

My lips darted to sooth my dry lips and I tasted a metallic tang. I was cut on my lip.

"Yes, actually," Fury said.

With my vision still off, I couldn't tell if I was in a cell or in the containment unit. There were footsteps heading towards me. I could tell he was looming over me.

"You turned on your own team," Fury growled.

"They abandoned me," I shot.

There was a slap and I was lying on the ground. A warm stickiness trickled down by my ear.

"No, you abandoned them; your own worthless self!" Fury shouted.

It took me a moment to realize what he was doing to me: brain washing. I remember reading about it when I was younger. I thought it was all a lie, but Loki pointed out this is precisely what happened to every single SHIELD agent, other than the team of course. Fury broke them down and rebuilt them as his perfect soldiers.

"I didn't!" I coughed.

"Yes you did, you left them!" Fury shouted and kicked me in the ribs.

I coughed violently and started shaking.

"If you comply with my rules, I can help you." Fury said slyly.

"Never," I whispered.

I was still shaking violently.

"You're strong, but I'm stronger."

"You're big, I've fought bigger." I knew those words haunted SHIELD when Thor tried to take back mjolnir.

Fury grabbed a fist full of my hair and pulled me up to face him. My vision was still blurred, but I could still make him out. He looked like he wanted to stay something, but he thought against it. He threw me to the floor and left. I stayed on the floor and let the blood trickle over my face. Slowly my vision came back to normal. I looked around and noticed the stereotypical SHIELD cell. I was not in the containment unit. There was no clock, no calendar, nothing. First step to brain washing was Isolation. Isolate the victim from knowing what's going on around them. If I didn't know time or date I wouldn't be of use. Second step was verbal and physical abuse. If I was beaten down I wouldn't have the energy to fight back. Third step was offering help. If I comply, I will be helped. The final step, the step I dreaded, was my compliancy. I would _not_ give in to that monster. I tried to see if I could magically break the restraints on my wrists. Instead I got shocked. R and D had obviously done research on magic, but from where? I bit my cheek and thought. By the looks of my clothes, I had been changed. I could always trick Fury into thinking I'm complying. That would hopefully get me out of here and then I could see the team.

"Director Fury," I called weakly. It had to have been a few hours.

Soon Fury was in the room towering over me.

"I-I left the team." I said, sounding broken.

"Yes you did," Fury said harshly.

Soon there was water near my mouth, I ravenously downed it.

"Why did you leave the team?" He asked.

I mentally smirked; thank you genetics for Loki's silver tongue.

"I was selfish, it's my fault." I let out a few tears for good measure.

Soon there was food. I ate that too.

"Exactly, now sit here and think about what you've done." Fury bit.

I sobbed and sniffled, I glanced up to see Fury's smirk of conquer.

"I'm so sorry!" I wailed and doubled over.

With that Fury left. I let the tears still run as I screamed out false apologies. I knew Fury was still watching.

"I should never have left! I'm so stupid!" I cried.

The waterworks kept going as other thoughts tumbled through my head. So Fury thinks he's broken me? He's moved on to step four: Leniency. I had been broken down, assaulted, now I give in and he offers me food, water, and soon I would be given other luxuries.

Fury came in at random intervals, breaking me down again until I was in a sniveling heap at his feet. In return I got food and water.

One day Fury came in after I'd just woken up.

"You are being moved." He said abruptly.

I let imaginary fear cross my eyes as I looked at him.

"Don't worry; it's much nicer than here. It's a . . . gift for following the rules." He said.

Soon two guards came in and put a blind fold over my eyes.

"This is only for your protection." Fury said softly.

The two soldiers had unchained my wrists, but held me tightly. I was led out of the room and down the hallway. I let out whimpering sounds every now and then. We finally reached my new staying place and I was pushed inside. I stumbled a bit and there was a whooshing sound behind me. I knew where I was now.

"I've decided it would be best to put you somewhere familiar." Fury called as I took off my blindfold.

I looked around the familiar glass cage.

"Director-" I started biting my lip.

"Yes?"

"Nothing, thank you," I said and smiled shyly.

He gave a near imperceptible nod and left. I collapsed on the floor and leaned against the cool glass. Phase one was done.

**AN-**

**So, I realized that I didn't update yesterday, so double chapters today!**


	10. Leave me

At regular times, I got meals with food. They always had two small yellow pills on the plate. I hesitated taking them the first few times, until Fury started attacking me every time I didn't. I learned where the camera was and turned away from it when I ate. I would stuff the pills down my shirt and then keep eating.

One day I was done eating and the soldiers had taken my tray away. I was facing away from the door when someone spoke to me.

"I thought I'd find you here." My head shot up at the voice.

"Clint," I said breathlessly.

"Yeah, why did you leave?" I turned around to face my former lover.

I knew we were being watched.

"My own selfish reasons," I cried.

"The cameras are off, tell me why you _really_ left."

I had a strong instinct that I couldn't trust him.

"I told you, Clint," I said.

"Dammit, Stephanie!" Clint shouted and I leapt into the air.

He hit the open button harshly and stepped inside. His face came inches away from mine.

"Clint-"

"Stop! I thought you were different, but no, everyone just leaves!" He had his hands digging into my shoulders, pinning me to the wall.

"Clint, please stop, you're hurting me!" I whimpered.

Clint held his ground, his grey blue eyes bore into mine.

"Agent Barton, stand down." Fury's voice came from behind us.

Clint let go of me and whipped around. I was right I couldn't trust him. I felt truly shaken. I slid to the ground as my body shook involuntarily while I cried. I couldn't feel anything. I didn't feel hate, pain, sorrow; I only felt numb.

Days passed and the only visitors were the people who brought me food; at least until one visitor late at night.

"Hey," a voice hissed and there was rapping on the glass.

I pulled myself from the confines of sleep and looked at the person.

"Bruce?" I mouthed.

He nodded. I scratched my ear; that was the team's sign for a room being tapped. Bruce smiled and pressed the open button. He wove his hand telling me to come to him. I meandered over, telling the camera I had probably just felt stiff. As soon as I stepped into the blind spot, I wrapped my arms around Bruce. We broke and he led me to the other door. He opened it and examined the hallway. I followed him after he'd given the okay. Neither of us made a sound, not until we reached the destination. We both knew nowhere but a few Tony-fixed areas were safe. We reached the polished white lab and scurried inside. The second the door closed, both of us burst into a fit of giggles. Bruce and I were not as close as we could be, but we were still family. He was like the cool uncle that everyone rarely sees.

"How are you?" Bruce asked me finally.

"Uh, beaten and bruised, but nothing that won't heal." I said and smiled.

"Always the fighter," Bruce smiled in return.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Midnight," Bruce checked his watch.

"How did you know I was there?"

"There was a pulse of magic everywhere you went." Bruce said and shrugged.

"And you're risking everything just to make me safe?"

"Eh, I don't think the team would be very happy with another mindless SHIEILD agent on board." Bruce laughed.

I lightly socked him in the arm.

"Hey, do you need a place to crash for the night?" Bruce asked.

"Actually, I-"

"Hey Brucie, I had this brilliant idea . . ." Tony said walking into the lab. The contents in his hand fluttered to the ground.

"Stark," I said, trying not to laugh at his face.

"Musgrove," Tony said restoring his composure as Bruce turned to him.

"One sec Tony, do you still need somewhere?" Bruce finished.

Such a gentleman.

"Bruce, as much as I would love to, you know I can't stand watching you have nightmares." I said.

"I forgot," Bruce said and smiled sheepishly.

Few knew about Bruce's nightmares. I was either awake to witness them or was woken by them on missions.

"How about you bunk with me?" Tony offered.

"Uhm," I managed to sputter.

"Either that or sleep where they'll look." Tony said.

I nodded.

"Right, Tony you had something?" Bruce said.

"Nothing, it's about the DNA, it can wait till later." Tony said and shrugged. He stuck his hands into his jean pockets.

Bruce gave me one last hug.

"See you in the morning," I smiled at Bruce.

He nodded.

"C'mon Sparky," Tony said and led the way out.

We both fell silent as we crept through the corridors. We reached Tony's cabin and slipped in. It was still dark in the room, but of course Tony's arc reactor glowed. I watched it come to me and grab my hand gently. He led me over and sat me down on the bed. He pushed my hair away and kissed my forehead. I watched in silence as the arc reactor moved around and soon fell to the floor. Right, friends . . . I slipped under the covers and thought long and hard.

"Tony," I whispered, knowing he wouldn't be asleep.

The arc reactor sprang up through the shadows.

"I'm cold." I continued.

I could almost see the grin spread across his face. I wiggled around as Tony slid into the bed facing me.

"Better?"

"Much," I answered.

I blinked at him, he blinked at me. We sat in silence for a bit as I wondered how I was going to say what I wanted to next.

"Tony, how does an experiment start?" I saw a faint bewildered look cross his face.

"Well, there's usually a question that the scientist wants answered."

"And then?"

"And then the scientist writes a hypothesis."

"How do you write a hypothesis?"

"It's an if, then statement,"

"So, say the question is should we be together. Then the hypothesis could be . . ."

"If we are together, then I would protect you from everything that would hurt you, then I would make sure you never wanted anything ever again, then I would be loyal and trustworthy." He said with a serious look on his face.

I felt a blush creep into my cheeks.

"Why are you asking?" Tony asked.

I sighed.

"I want to do an experiment, well more than an experiment." I rushed out.

"About . . ."

"About us being together,"

There was silence and I glanced up from the arc reactor to his face. He seemed to be studying mine.

"Please tell me you're not joking." He said finally.

I shook my head no; terrified that if I said something it would only be a squeak. He smiled and scooted slightly closer to me.

"Then I promise that until my last breath I will do everything I can to show how much I care for you." He smiled.

I reciprocated the look and scooted closer to him. Our foreheads rested against each other's. I felt his hand snake around me and he flipped onto his back carrying me with him. I let out a surprised gasp as my head bumped against his bare chest. I poked his side to show my annoyance at the spontaneous move. He jumped slightly, but still pulled me closer to him. He ran his fingers down my spine and I shivered. I heard him laugh softly and he ran his fingers down again, achieving the same reaction. He seemed to take deep joy in this seeing as he kept doing it. I kept involuntarily scooting more into him, trying to get away from his hand. Eventually I was pressed to his side. I realized that was his intention. I raised an eyebrow and thought. I reached my hand up and found his collar bone. I traced the prominent bones and he shivered. I repeated this action and he eventually stopped stroking my spine. I stopped my action as well. I looked up at the man as he tapped a rhythm on my arm. He used his other hand to tilt my head up slightly farther and he pressed his lips to mine. I let my eyes slide closed and my hand was placed on his chest. He let go and I rested my head on his chest. Tony took my hand on his chest and intertwined our fingers.

"Good night," Tony whispered.

"Night," I responded and felt my eye lids grow heavy.

**AN-**

**Officially official! So yay fluffity fluff. More shall be expected.**


	11. Lazy day (ish)

I woke up the next morning. I expected Tony to be gone, but instead he was still there. Our hands had separated over the night, but we were still extremely close. I looked into his deep brown eyes as his searched mine.

"Were you lying there the whole time?" I yawned.

"I was,"

"Shouldn't you be out doing science-y things, you know, not to arouse suspicion?" I prodded.

"Naw, I wanted to watch you sleep instead."

I blushed at the statement and covered my face with my hands. Moments later, my hands were in his and away from my face.

"You look beautiful," He whispered.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"What?"

"I just woke up and you're saying I look good; coming from the guy who laughed at my bed head."

"Just because I laugh doesn't mean I don't think it's adorable." He smirked.

I blushed again and tried to pull my hands up, but Tony held them firmly. I rolled my eyes and he came closer to me. I tried to hide my head in the pillow, but Tony's hand came up and made me look at him. His brown eyes searched mine for consent on his actions. I blinked at him and he leaned forward pressing his lips to mine firmly. My hands were completely still as I melted in his presence. He pulled away and smiled.

"I have a gift for you," Tony said and sprung out of the bed. I pulled myself up and watched him bounce around. He eventually pulled out my duffle bag and set it next to me.

"Darcy called the day after you decided to break into the museum. She told me you disappeared and I came to collect your stuff. I figured if our paths crossed you might want your clothes again." He sat down and supported himself on his right arm which was now positioned over my waist.

"Thanks," I smiled and kissed him lightly.

"Shower's over there," Tony nodded to a door and I rolled out of bed.

"I'm locking the door." I called.

"Do you not trust me?"

"Hm, I don't know; what's the word? Oh yeah, _playboy_!" I teased.

"Ouch, right in the feels babe."

I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out. I walked into the lavish bathroom and locked the door as I said. I kicked on the hot water and stripped out of the boring SHIELD prisoner clothes. I let the hot water wipe away all of the grime and blood that hadn't been washed away. I noticed a lot of large bruises where Fury had kicked me. I winced as I prodded them gently. I washed my hair and turned off the water. I dried off and looked at the clothes I had grabbed. I thought I'd grabbed my own shirt, but I had grabbed Tony's instead. I rolled my eyes and pulled it on. I pulled on the yoga pants as well and brushed my teeth. My hair was completely unmanageable until it was dry. I stepped out of the bathroom and threw the SHIELD clothes away. I crossed back over to my bag and downed a healing pill. I turned and noticed Tony was staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You should wear my shirts more often." He said simply.

I wasn't sure if that was a sexual innuendo or not. Tony stood up and wrapped his arms around my waist trapping me to him.

"They look better on you than me." I said quietly.

"I beg to differ." He said and pressed his lips to mine for the third time this morning.

"You kiss a lot," I observed when he pulled away.

"Is that a problem?" Tony asked with genuine concern.

"No, just an observation," I said and kissed him.

Tony relaxed in relief and kissed me back.

"And before you ask, no I'm not going out today."

"And what about Bruce, didn't you tell him that you had information to give?"

"He'll take a hint."

"What about Fury? Won't he be suspicious if you don't appear, even in the lab?"

"Hangover or Bruce will cover for me."

"It seems you have everything mapped out." I said.

"Don't I always?"

"Don't let your head get _too _big. You'll get top heavy." I said and pulled away from him and laid on the bed.

"I'll have you to hold me up," Tony sat in front of me.

I laughed and shook my head.

"Hey are you hungry?" Tony asked and grabbed my hand.

"A bit," I shrugged.

"You want to order?"

"You can order food from your room?"

"I can do anything I want." Tony gestured egotistically.

I rolled my eyes and raised an eyebrow at him.

"How about . . . pancakes?"

I shrugged and Tony called the mess hall. Soon food was brought to the room and I hid out of sight. Tony brushed off the SHIELD agent and snatched the food up, pretending to have a hangover. Tony had his shades on and he acted very grumpy. I stifled my giggles until the door closed. I quickly rushed over to the bed and dug my face into the pillow laughing hysterically.

"You're just in a fit of giggles today aren't you?" Tony asked and sat next to me.

"Sorry that was just too funny." I laughed.

"Well, come eat," Tony said and I sat up.

I took a plate of pancakes and propped up a pillow and leaned against it. Tony sat next to me and started eating as well. I cut up my pancakes into bite size pieces, and Tony was just shoving them in his mouth. I laughed at the sight and he bumped into me. I ate more of my pancakes and I noticed Tony's fork sneaking over to my plate. I watched as he took a piece and popped it in his mouth.

"Hey!" I said and tapped his leg.

He reached his fork over again and took another piece.

"Open," he said.

I opened my mouth and ate the bite.

"Adorable," Tony smiled.

I rolled my eyes and leaned my head on his shoulder. We both soon finished up.

"Hey why haven't you turned invisible to go around the ship?" Tony asked.

"I've thought about it, but I remember Bruce saying that if I use magic, the traces would show up on the scanners."

"I didn't think about that."

I shrugged and scooted closer to him.

"What happened between you two in there?" Tony asked softly.

"It's not something I wish to relive." I closed my eyes.

I felt Tony's arm tighten around me protectively.

"I swear I won't let him hurt you _ever_ again." Tony said.

I smiled lightly. We sat like that in silence until I started getting antsy.

"You want to go to the lab?" Tony asked smirking at me.

I smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, I don't care if you don't want to stay in here all day, I should know you by now." He said and kissed my forehead.

I blushed and Tony stood up. He held his hand out and pulled me up.

"You need a shirt," I said and poked his stomach.

"Well, I did have one, but it seems someone has taken it." He lightly tugged the shoulder of my shirt.

"Mm, I'm keeping it, so you'll have to get a new one." I smiled and turned away.

I heard Tony pull on a shirt and he came up behind me. I was about to open the door when his hand shot in front of me. I raised an eyebrow as he stepped in front of me. He opened the door and I slipped behind it.

"Mr. Stark," a young voice said.

"Why are you here?" Tony asked.

"Director Fury said that if you weren't feeling well it'd be best if no one disturbed you, sir." The agent said.

"The only way someone could get in here was if they turned invisible." Tony said.

I knew that was my cue to commit a very dangerous act. I turned invisible and mentally shouted at Tony to hurry up.

"I guess that make sense." The agent said.

"Well, I'm feeling better and I have some work to do." Tony said and pushed past the door.

I quickly slipped next to him and let the door swing closed behind us.

Tony headed down the hall like he normally would. I followed in step, seeing as SHEILD agents swarmed everywhere. Tony slowed down as he neared the lab. I came up right behind him and lightly pressed my hand to his back so he knew I was there. He held the door open for me and we swept in. The door clicked closed and I reappeared. I let out a breath and sat on a desk.

"You okay?" Tony asked walking over. He pressed his hands on the desk on either side of my hips.

"Yeah," I smiled and kissed him.

"So, we should be leaving here soon." Tony said.

"Good,"

"Are you still going to hide from the team?"

"I don't know; when are we planning on leaving?"

"I'm hoping that we head out either tonight or tomorrow morning."

"I'm down with that."

"But, it all depends on the rest of the team, and you." Tony said and turned away.

I gave him a questioning look.

"If you tell them, depending on how long . . ."

"Tony, the only people who don't know about me is Steve and Nat. I'm pretty sure Clint filled Nat in though."

"Well, it still depends on the confrontation."

"Tony, I don't want to fight with the team."

"Do you honestly think Mr. Zealous Flag will not put up a fight?" Tony spun around to ace me again.

I looked at the floor. He had a point. Suddenly the door to the lab opened and there stood a slightly disheveled Bruce.

"Cap's coming!" He huffed.

I blinked at him and my attention snapped to Tony.

"Up to you, sweetheart," he said.

I nodded and slipped off the counter. Soon Steve was in the lab staring at me.

"So you've come back?" He sounded tired.

"Yes," I said keeping a steady gaze.

"Why?"

"I . . ." I didn't have an answer. I didn't come back really by choice.

"Well?"

"I . . . I don't know." I said in defeat.

"Exactly," another voice came from behind Steve and Clint appeared.

I could feel myself already falter. I sensed Tony tensing from behind me.

"You don't know why you came back, and you don't know why you left. You never will, so you should just leave and _never_ come back. If you ever need a reason, it's because you betrayed your team." Clint growled stepping closer to me.

"Stop Clint," Natasha's voice called.

I watch the red-head glide in and take Clint's hand. I smirked. I should've seen it coming.

"I'm never going to leave Clint. I'm back and I'm here to stay." I growled.

I saw Clint tense and lean forward. Steve instantly went on alert. The room was tense. Clint and I stared each other down. He broke first. Clint stormed out of the room. Natasha gave me an apologetic look and rushed after him. I stood my ground as Steve gave me an analyzing look.

"Do you really not know why you left?" He asked as everyone calmed down.

"I do,"

"Why then?"

Everyone, including Tony looked at me curious.

"I left because you all treated me like I was a bomb about to go off. I didn't want that treatment."

"You could've said something,"

"No, I couldn't! You guys were my family, my home. When Loki left you were all I had left. That was taken away, maybe not physically, but you never acted the same. Everyone had left." I whispered.

"Steph, I'm so sorry." Steve said and stepped towards me.

"No! Don't be sorry! This is what I mean! You are apologizing because you're afraid."

"No, we're not," Bruce finally stepped up.

I gave him a look and I could feel tears choking me.

"We're worried about you; not afraid. As you said we are family, which means we care about each other."

I bit my lip and I felt Tony step up behind me. His arm slid around my waist.

"Don't ever think for a moment we'd abandon you," He whispered in my ear.

I glanced at the men in the room. I still felt annoyed, but I pushed that away for now. I ran up and hugged Steve, Bruce and went back to Tony. I kissed him and grabbed his hand. I turned to look at the other men. Bruce was smiling and Steve raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, we're together now," Tony said and smiled.

"It only took you long enough." Bruce laughed.

I looked at Tony with a raised eyebrow. Of course he told Bruce.

**AN-**

**CONFRONTATION. I am bad at it, therefor my writing sucks. So I'm not giving you double chapters, because technically this IS two chapters (roughly 2,000 words.) Anyways, I have a gift for all of you Potterheads out there. I know I still need to put up my Joker story, but I have an idea for an HP one as well. So stick around because something should be up soon.**


	12. Step Back, Step Forward

"So, do you know when we have clearance to leave?" Steve asked looking at Tony.

"Either today, or tomorrow morning; up to you guys." Tony said.

"I'm okay with leaving tonight." Bruce said and Steve agreed.

"Then pack up, and we'll ship out." Tony smiled.

Everyone on the team knew Tony hated being anywhere near the hellicarrier. He was only on the hellicarrier if it was before a mission or it had something to do with anyone from the team. Steve and Bruce left the room and Tony turned to me.

"Feeling better, sparky?" He asked.

"A bit, but I really think we should pack if we're going to leave as soon as possible." I said and kissed him lightly.

He nodded and held my hand as he went to the door. We checked for any agents and we took off when there weren't any. Tony checked for the agent at his door. When he saw he wasn't there we rushed inside. I felt my heart pounding from all the running. I smiled at Tony and grabbed my stuff.

"So I have to ask, do you want to fly on the boring plane, or do you want to ride in style?" He looked at me with a cocky look.

"Well, what does 'flying in style' mean exactly?" I asked and sauntered over to him.

He lifted his wrist and tapped the bracelet that attracted the suit to him.

"And how far would it be?"

"About 30 miles,"

I smiled.

"I'll put my stuff on the plane, and we'll head off." I kissed him and headed to the door.

I knew he had some stuff to pack as well. I turned invisible and found Steve on the ship. I followed him to the plane and dropped my stuff inside. He jumped at the sudden appearance of the bag, but brushed it off. I found Tony standing out on the deck. He looked like he was watching the sunset. I messed up his hair while still invisible. I watched him bite back every urge to find me and get me back. I stepped back as the suit clung to him after he pressed a button. He held out his hand and I took it. The metal was cool, but it felt good. Tony took off and I was soon on his back, arms tight around his neck. I knew he couldn't fly if I was in his arms. When we were a good distance away I reappeared. I laughed as the wind rushed through my hair. I saw the plane that Bruce and Steve were on fly near us. I waved and Tony told me to hold on tight through my new earpiece. I tightened my hold and Tony spiraled. I screamed and I was pretty sure my grip was denting the armor. We wove through the air, making spirals, loops, and bobs. After about fifteen minutes, we arrived at Stark Towers. Tony landed carefully on the pad and I let go. I combed my fingers through my hair and went inside before Tony did. The arms that took off the suit freaked me out. I watched Tony come in and he grabbed my hand.

"So, what's the verdict?" He asked.

"That was . . . exhilarating." I gasped.

"I'm glad. We're you scared when we flipped?"

"A bit," I admitted.

He smiled and kissed me.

"Seriously get a room you two," Bruce called.

I turned to look at the scientist and the super soldier, who was now a deep red.

"Uh, I own this building; I should be asking you to get a room." Tony shot.

Bruce chuckled. He led Steve into the kitchen and left Tony and I still near the window. I had a burning feeling creep into my rib cage again. I knew that Clint would be here soon as well. I looked away from Tony and bit my lip. I felt my gaze drift to the minibar. I tried to look away, but it kept sliding over there.

"Look at me Musgrove," Tony said.

I snapped my attention to his chocolate brown eyes.

"Remember what I said?"

I nodded slightly.

"Let's go down to the lab." He held tight to my hand and led me down the stairs.

I let my eyes drift to the minibar once more and then it disappeared from my sights. I kept following Tony until we reached the glass doors. Tony typed in his code and led me inside. He spun me towards him, catching me off guard. I looked sharply into his eyes.

"I have many ways in my arsenal to distract you, but," he twirled me around and snapped me back. "It's all on you."

I felt a small smile cross my lips as I fell into the sway that Tony started. I placed my hand on Tony's shoulder while his rested on my hip.

"Jarvis play Fix You," Tony said, his gaze not leaving mine.

_"When you try your best, but you don't succeed. When you get what you want, but not what you need. When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep; stuck in reverse. And the tears come streaming down your face. When you lose something you can't replace."_

I sucked in air as we started moving around the lab. Tony knew I used to sing this song whenever he felt bad. Now Tony started singing along.

"_When you love someone, but it goes to waste; could it be worse? Lights will guide you home, and ignite your bones. And I will try . . . to fix you."_

Tony spun me and pressed his forehead to mine. I leaned my head up and pressed my lips to his. I could feel the energy rising through both of us. Tony wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him. I could feel his chest rising and falling softly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pushed myself onto my toes. The music kept going, but I don't think either of us heard it.

**AN- **

**I DIED. Not really, but on here I did. Anywho, here's a fluff chapter. I have a lot written up and I'm on break, so I SHOULD be updating other things. Also, is anyone doing Camp NaNoWriMo this year? I'm curious . . .**


	13. Famigilia

Tony smiled at me when we broke the kiss.

"Are you distracted enough?" Tony asked.

I nodded, the feeling had gone away and everything else in the world had disappeared.

"Good," He said and I followed him to the couch.

He turned on the TV and we mindlessly watched the first thing that came on. The movie that was on went to a part where the main character was getting abused into compliancy. I felt myself go pale. I was terrified to say anything, because Tony didn't know what happened in there between Fury and me. I got up slowly and walked over to the tables. I don't know if it was my imagination, but the sound of the TV got quieter. I stood looking at the panels of science-ness Tony had around. Some had information regarding the Tesseract; others were about the palladium levels in Tony's arc reactor. I was tempted to press and open things, but I knew Tony was a private man. I suddenly felt someone pressed up behind me. The feeling shook me back to reality. The noise of the TV was gone and the lights were dimmed. An arm snaked around my waist and spun me around.

"Is that what happened?" Tony asked.

I swallowed and looked at the ground.

"You can tell me," He said and tilted my face up to look at him.

I nodded slightly feeing my mouth go dry. He pulled me into him and wrapped his arms around me protectively. After a few moments I felt myself slip into a state of light sleep.

"Tired?" Tony's voice pulled me through to reality.

I blinked at the blue light of the arc reactor and shook my head. No, I would stay awake.

"Well, I'm getting a bit drowsy." Tony said.

I instantly knew he was sparing my pride. I rolled my eyes and Tony took my hand. I followed him sleepily to his room. I looked at him as he sat on the bed when we got there.

"You look like you're about to fall over from exhaustion." Tony said.

Well, I was still getting over the abuse from Fury. I blinked and Tony snapped causing the lights to go out. I got into the bed and blinked at Tony. I had a feeling he figured out what happened in the cell.

"You okay?" He asked softly.

I nodded my response and crawled over to him. I rested my head on his chest and stared blankly at the arc reactor. I felt Tony press a kiss to the top of my head. My eyes slid closed and I fell asleep.

I woke up and noticed I was panting and it was still dark out. Tony was asleep and I didn't want to wake him up, what was I dreaming about? I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to dig into my own mind. I would either find out what happened, or I would exhaust myself into sleep. Either was fine with me. My eyes shut open and every fiber in my body screamed tiredness. I fell back onto the bed and let out a frustrated puff of air. I was physically tired, but my mind refused to shut off. I looked at Tony. He looked calm for once. I saw his eyes flickering under his eye lids. He gave a small smile and his hand stretched out slightly. I thought for a second and closed my eyes. The next second I was in Tony's dream.

_ I made myself invisible when I saw Tony. He was walking with another me; a me that was slightly older, around 22 or so. I looked around the environment. It wasn't Stark Towers, the Hellicarrier, or even the house in Malibu. It was a small house. I smiled; this so isn't Tony's M.O. Tony and the other me sat on a couch and we were talking. It was simple stuff, grocery shopping, how each other's days were. The one thing that didn't come up was bills. I heard Tony mention Stark International, so I assumed he was still working there. Soon a little girl came running out. She had long curly brown hair and bright green eyes. _

_ "Charlotte, why are you up? It's your first day tomorrow!" Tony said._

_ The girl jumped up in between Dream me and Tony. _

_"I had a bad dream," Charlotte said._

_ "What about, love?" Dream me asked._

_ "That I ate a box of Pop tarts and Uncle Thor got really mad, and he-he, he got really mad." Charlotte said and buried her face in Dream me's chest. Dream me and Tony exchanged glances. He let out a light laugh and Charlotte gave him a frown._

_ "S'not funny," Charlotte huffed._

_ "Of course, I'm sorry." Tony said and regained a straight face._

_ "It's okay; we won't let Uncle Thor get mad at you over __**Pop tarts**__." Dream me said._

_ Tony wrapped his arms around Charlotte and Dream me holding both of us close._

_ "If he does, we'll throw marshmallows at him."_

_ "Tony!" Dream me huffed._

_ Tony smiled at Dream me. At that point everything started to melt away until it was just a white room._

I recognized this as the host of the dream realizing something was up. I quickly pulled myself out into reality. I saw Tony stirring and I threw myself down and closed my eyes quickly. I felt Tony sitting up and he leaned over me. He pushed a strand of hair from my face and leaned down and kissed me.

"If only _all_ of my dreams were a reality."

Did he really dream about us being a family? He drew a heart on my arm and I felt his fingers hovering over me slightly. He moved and ran a hand down my spine. I wiggled and Tony grabbed my arm slightly.

"How long were you awake?" He asked softly.

I opened my eyes and smiled lightly.

"For a while now, and before you say something, I didn't want to wake you up." I said sitting up.

Tony sighed and looked at me.

"How much did you see?" He asked and searched my eyes.

I pulled a confused face and hoped my acting skills were still intact.

"I know you were in my dream."

Okay, clearly they weren't.

"How much did you want me to see?" I asked with a lightly cheesy smile.

He gave me a serious look. I sat up and looked at him through the light of the arc reactor.

"Do you really think of us having a family together?" I asked.

He sat so that our knees were touching.

"It's a possibility, only if you want to of course." He said and looked down.

"Not anytime soon," I said softly.

"You aren't freaked out by it?" He asked looking up abruptly.

"No, I just don't think it's what either of us need right now. Maybe in a few years," I shrugged.

He looked at me in awe for a bit and I had to smile.

"Charlotte?" I asked laughing slightly.

"I don't know, I always thought it was a pretty name." Tony looked down.

"I agree," I smiled.

Tony kept looking down.

"Tony, it doesn't worry me, it's just I never thought anyone would want to start a family with me."

He looked up and smiled. I watched him lean forward and he pressed his lips to mine. His arms slid around my waist and mine around his neck.

"You can have _some_ faith in me." He said when he pulled away.

I smiled and kept my eyes close. We leaned back and he drew on my arm while we tried to go back to sleep. I was right on the edge of total shut down when Tony said something.

"If you have a nightmare again, wake me up." He said and I heard him yawn.

Soon his hand stopped moving and I fell asleep as well.

**AN-**

**Fluffy fluffiness. That just happened. Anywho, I was at the mall today, and I found a blue base ball cap. Exactly like Stephanie's. So I bought it. Later, I don't know if it was one of you guys, but this one girl kind of gave me a look that was like I was familiar, but she didn't know where from. I had to question if it was one of you! And a guy at Starbucks complimented my Loki pin. So here is a chapter!**


	14. I hate pests

**AN-**

**In case you missed it, Chapter 13 has been updated from a Note to a real chapter, so go read it first!**

* * *

I woke up the next morning and found Tony wasn't there. There was an envelope though. I sat up and opened it and read Tony's fast handwriting.

_Hey Sparky, Pirate called us in so we're all at the Hellicarrier. I don't know if it's a mission or something about you. But, until I'm back, you can do whatever. Credit cards in the drawer if you need anything. Don't go crazy and stay safe._

_-Tony_

I smiled. I put the envelope on the nightstand and stumbled into the bathroom. I looked at my messed up hair and frowned. I took a shower and brushed my teeth. I dug through my limited amount of clothing and pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans, a bright blue belt, a dark maroon shirt, an old jacket and my blue ball cap. I opened a drawer and spotted Tony's credit card. I pocketed it and headed outside; since I was last in New York the snow had melted. I walked around in the warmth of the day. I walked into to a coffee shop and bought a tea. Everyone was either heading to work or just out for a stroll. I smiled at an old couple as they walked past. I eventually stopped at a store. I walked in and looked around. I spotted a small denim bag. I grabbed it and kept going. It seemed denim was in my taste today, because I also grabbed a denim jacket. I bought them both and walked outside. I pulled on the jacket and continued my stroll until I heard citizens screaming. So it was a mission.

"Where is the girl?" A deep robotic voice called.

People ran past me as I stared up at the large mechanism. I spotted a weird alien in the cockpit of the machine.

"Who are you talking about? There are many girls; I can take you to a good strip club if you're looking for a one night stand." Tony said from the Iron Man suit.

I rolled my eyes. I could help, but my instinct said that would give me away. I started to run back to Stark Towers when I tripped over a piece of broken building. I fell to the ground and tried to stand back up when the ground shook. I rolled over and saw the giant machine heading my way. Rubble shook loose and landed on me. I tried to move, but I was stuck. The machine kept coming closer shaking the ground with every step. The machine was so close, I was about to give up, when a Star Spangled Man with a Plan appeared and lifted the rubble off of me.

"Get back home!" He shouted.

He didn't have to tell me twice. I took off at a sprint back towards the tower. I didn't look back despite everything in my head. When I reached the tower I dove in. I caught my breath and headed to the elevator. I caught a ride up to the living level and collapsed on the couch. I calmed myself down and strode over to the large window. I could see everything that was happening.

"Jarvis, I need magnification on who's controlling the machine." I said squinting to see who or what was controlling it.

Seconds later the window zoomed in on who was controlling the machine. I gasped as I saw one of the Skrulls that escorted me around Thanos' ship.

"Do you think it's possible my magic will go that far?" I asked the AI.

"Not at this time, I recommend wait until it is closer, or not at all. It might give your position away."

"Where's my ear piece?" I asked turning around.

"On the table," The AI sighed. I knew he didn't approve of my actions.

I found the earpiece and put it in.

"Tony!" I called out and rushed back to the window.

"Hey Sparky," Tony responded.

"Steph, where are you?" Steve's voice asked.

"At the Towers," I said.

"You gave _her_ an earpiece?" Clint hissed.

"Yes we did." Tony said.

"Why? She's not a member anymore!"

"Boys!" Natasha and I shouted at the same time.

There was a crackling silence, while I could tell Tony and Clint were mentally shooting daggers at me.

"Okay, I need someone to bring the jumbo bucket of space bolts closer." I said while watching all of it's movements.

"If we do, that's going to destroy a large portion of the city." Steve said.

I thought for a second.

"Is Thor here?" I asked.

"Lady Stephanie!" I heard Thor boom over the intercom.

"Can you fly me in?"

"Of course!" He said.

"Thor, no," Tony said sternly.

"Tony, you gotta let me go in!" I said.

"No, I'm not going to risk you getting hurt!"

"Let the kid get killed, it'll be her fault." Clint said.

"Thor, I'm your niece, therefore you get final say right now." I said swiftly.

"I'm on my way." Thor said.

"Thor!" Tony shouted.

Soon Thor was outside of Stark Towers. I noticed he had a cut above his eye. Not bad, but not a good sign. I pulled off my hat, jacket, and bag. My hair was hurriedly swept into a pony tail. I rushed over to Thor and jumped on his back. He swung mjolnir and we were off.

"Go behind it!" I shouted and Thor headed that way.

We arrived behind the mechanism and I jumped on turning invisible.

"Watch your back." I heard Tony call.

I turned off the earpiece and got to work. I opened a panel and looked at the wiring. I turned my earpiece back on.

"Tony, I have a mechanics problem." I called.

"We've looked into it, that wiring is sealed tight!" Tony responded.

"You don't have magic." I said simply.

"Okay, we need the white wire cut first." I heard a blast starting and I ducked down just before Tony's blast hit me.

I heated my hand and melted the thick, enchanted, space insulator. I couldn't cut the wire without having it set on fire.

"Nat, I need a knife!" I said.

Soon a knife stuck into the metal. I thanked Natasha for her excellent marksman skills and cut the wire. I hooked the knife into my belt.

"Next," I asked.

"Don't cut, but detach the red wire and unscrew the bolt to the left of it." Tony said.

I did all of that and more with Tony giving me instructions. When I was done I jumped away quickly and landed on a building roof.

"Timber!" I shouted and everyone moved away.

The machine collapsed to the ground, glass shattered and dust was swept up into the air. It seemed the whole world was holding its breath as the dust settled. Suddenly there was an inhuman screech. The creature shouted something in Skrull.

"Do you know what it said?" I heard Natasha ask.

"I'm out of range to make anything out. I need down there." I said.

Tony appeared and he wrapped an armor clad arm around my waist. He brought me to the ground and I turned invisible again.

"_Areck tay-ah mahl!"_ The Skrull shouted.

"Who did this to me?" I translated.

"_Kay-ah tah!"_

"Show yourself!"

Tony started forward.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"Filthy human; I'm here to avenge my Captain's death. Where is _Ish_?" The Skrull shouted.

Everyone exchanged glances. I had only two options. I chose the least dangerous one.

"Right here," I claimed, reappearing.

"Hello _Ish,_" The Skrull said turning to me.

"Why shouldn't I just fry you right now?" I hissed.

"I could kill you with one flick of my wrist." He responded.

I shot a fireball and raised a force field a moment later. The Skrull got hit. I saw everyone start forward.

"No, this is our fight." I said.

I prayed my energy would last for as long as I needed it. I thinned the shield.

"Go back to where you came from." I growled.

"Not until your blood paints the ground I walk on." He shouted and pulled out a tiny plasma gun.

I reinforced my shield in time when he fired it. I glared at the alien and dropped my shield.

"I'm giving you a chance to return back to space. I would recommend taking it. You haven't made me a very happy person."

"Just because daddy was on our ship doesn't mean anything."

I yelled and shot a large blast of electricity his way. He hit the ground and gasped.

"Leave Earth now; this is your _final_ warning." I hissed and started towards him. I felt the energy around me getting tense.

"Steph," I heard someone say, I wasn't sure who.

I turned off my ear piece and stood next to the Skrull, seething with anger.

"No," He spat and black blood trickled out of the corner of his mouth.

At that point every sense of guilt of what would happen next left my soul.

"Because your acts were alone, and you have not killed any _today,_ I give you two options. One, you leave and never come back to this planet. Two, you die, but not at my hand." I felt weird looks on my back.

"I will not give you the satisfaction of death at my hand." I continued.

The Skrull clenched his jaw. "I shall leave,"

I nodded and turned around. The second my back was turned I threw up a force field and whipped around. I saw the knife clatter to the ground after it hit the shield. I sent the energy of the field into the alien's body. I was near exhaustion when the alien exploded. I stumbled back until I felt cold metal hitting my skin.

"You've _got_ to learn your limits kiddo." Tony said.

I used my last ounce of energy to smile.

* * *

**AN-**

**Okay, I have to admit I have no clue where this came from. Hope you liked it anyways. Also, I apologize for not updating anything else, I've just been on a roll with this one, I already have the plot figured out I just need to put it to paper.** **And Look! I figured out how to get that line thingy. *Pitiful I know***


	15. Round Two

Blinding light. That was the first thing I saw when I woke up.

"And she lives!" I heard Tony say.

I had a pounding migraine. That much I could tell.

"Time, place, and meds please" I said hoping Tony understood what I meant.

"One hour, the Towers, and here," I opened my hand and felt a pill being placed in it.

I downed it and Tony handed me a small cup. I threw back the water and squeezed my eyes shut tightly. I felt the pill kicking in and the headache dissipated. I opened my eyes and let them grow accustomed to the light.

"How are you feeling?" Tony asked.

I looked up at him.

"Like crap," I said.

He laughed and I hit him in the arm.

"Hey I have something for you," Tony said and smiled.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Close your eyes,"

"Last time I did that I was kidnapped and lost my dad." I said.

"This hasn't touched anyone else's hands; promise." He said.

I gave him a slightly distressed look, but closed my eyes. I felt a light touch of cool metal against my skin.

"Open," I heard Tony say.

I opened my eyes and my hand flew to the necklace around my neck. I pulled it away from me to see it. It was in the shape of an oval and had simple engravings on it.

"It's a locket," Tony said softly.

I opened it and saw a picture of Tony on the left side and me on the right. I smiled and looked up at the genius.

"I didn't want you to forget me," He said.

His cheeks were lightly painted red. He was blushing. I leaned forward and hugged him tightly. He was caught off guard by my response, but he soon returned it.

"Thank you Tony," I said and squeezed tighter.

I leaned back and pressed my lips to his. He hungrily returned the kiss. I felt myself slowly sinking into oblivion, until . . . my stomach growled.

"Come on, you need something to eat." He laughed and grabbed my hand leading me up to the kitchen.

I looked at the clock on the wall it was around five at night. The smell of Steve's cooking danced around the house. I smiled; he made mac and cheese homemade. I bounced over to the super soldier and casually propped myself against the counter and watched him putting the finishing touches.

"Hey there Steve," I said sweetly.

"Ah, go sit down, you know the rules."

I frowned up at him.

"Nope, go."

I huffed and sat at the table next to Tony who was trying to hide behind his coffee cup while he laughed at me. I snapped my fingers and turned the coffee to soy sauce the second it touched his lips. He spit it out while I started laughing.

"Stop messing around you two or no dinner." Steve said sternly.

Tony and I exchanged looks before we both started giggling.

"Yes, mommy," I said in my most childish voice.

Steve rolled his eyes and the rest of the team came in. Bruce came out first smiling at the two of us. Thor soon came out too. I noticed the blood on his face had been cleaned up.

"No, I'll just eat in my room." I heard Clint call from the hallway.

"Clinton Francis Barton, either grow a pair, or go put on a diaper!" Natasha said swiftly.

I saw Tony raise an eyebrow out of the corner of my eye. I heard the two assassins walking down the hallway.

"I'm not so hungry anymore." I whispered.

I wasn't ready to face pissed off Clint yet. I stood up, but felt calloused fingers wrap around my wrist. I stopped dead. I could feel the eyes of everyone on my back. I pulled away from Tony's grasp and headed down into Stark Towers. I didn't go to the lab, but down into a training room. I looked around at the one specially designed for me and I smiled. It was a while since I had been down here; two years to be exact. I walked over to a ladder and climbed it to a secluded platform with a makeshift mattress on it. I stared at the ceiling in complete thought.

_Clint and Natasha were dating._ That, I could live with. _Clint hated me_. That one stung a bit. _I was dating Tony_. Again, something I was totally fine with. _I still don't know where Loki is._ That bugged me, but I prayed he was safe. _I could've been killed today._ That wasn't uncommon. _My old home should be snow free._ That last one stuck. If it was free, then I could go get everything from it.

"Jarvis, what's the time?" I asked quietly.

"Eight p.m." Came the automated voice.

I smiled and climbed down from the hidden alcove.

"What are you planning to do now that will probably get me in trouble?"

"Curiosity killed the cat, Jarvis." I tutted and made my way into the hallway.

"I might be the cat. I prefer Mr. Stark not destroying me." Jarvis, said with a touch of aggravation.

"No Jarvis," I rushed up to my room through a back way that avoided the kitchen.

"Miss, please, if not for my sake, for Tony's." That stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Do you still have the tracking watches?" I asked.

"Yes," I nodded and started grabbing dark clothing.

I pulled everything on and shouldered a deep bag.

I saw on my nightstand was the watch that had tracking chips in them. Tony made them when Loki and I were brought to Stark Towers. After we got our chance to go outside, he made us wear them all the time until we weren't considered a threat to the team. I pulled it on and tightened it around my wrist.

"Don't tell Tony I'm gone." I said.

There was silence in response. I crept out down into the lab and headed out a back door. I made my way carefully through the shadows in the alley until I reached the main street. I had grown accustomed to the dark and actually felt comfort in the street lamp light bathed streets. I made my way down to my old home. I knew that the safest route was to go down a long stretch of near empty road. I turned down the street and instinctively made my footsteps quieter as the echoed in the silence. An unnerving chill ran down my spine: the usual warning sign that something was going to happen. I brushed it off as my paranoia and kept going. I saw a flash of movement as I passed an alleyway. I assumed it was a cat or something, until someone came up behind me and put a cloth to my face. The last thing I heard was "I've got her," from a really familiar voice.

I woke up severely tired. I opened my eyes to find I was in a SHIELD cell. I smirked to myself. This was just like the first time I was with SHIELD, just a different room. I pulled on my wrists lightly and noticed there were chains on them. I didn't feel or see anything bad, so I was just recently moved. I searched the room for a camera, a door, anything, but came up with no results. Suddenly Fury came in almost out of nowhere. I jumped at the sudden appearance, which seemed to please him.

"You made a bad choice for running off like that." He said darkly.

I kept a poker face and said nothing. He came up to me and slapped me, but I held my ground.

"One thing you should learn is I will _always_ find you." He hissed.

"You know, for the ones claiming to be the good guys, you're pretty awful." I whispered.

I got struck again. I decided to keep my mouth shut after that. Either way I got hurt.

"You listen to me," he grabbed a fistful of my hair and made me look at him. "You belong to SHIELD and SHEILD alone, understand?"

He let go and I dropped forward. I made no movement until he kicked me, knocking the wind out of me. He left and I gasped for air, feeling tears well up in my eyes. I spun my wrist around and noticed the tracker had been removed; of course. I stayed on the ground and closed my eyes hoping this would all be a dream.

**AN- **

**Whoa. That just happened. If you guys found the reference, you're awesome. So here's a lovely chapter to start/end your day. I have my Joker story up, and for those of you who watch the series, I have a Sherlock one up as well. **


	16. I don't remember

I woke up and realized, with great fear and sadness, this wasn't a dream. The first time, I knew I'd get out eventually, but this time seemed different. Fury knew he couldn't trust me now. My breath quickened when I heard a door open. I scooted back as a soldier walked in. My back pressed against the cool metal wall and he kept coming towards me. He opened his hand to reveal a red and yellow pill. My eyes widened and I tried to duck my head, but the guard came up and forced my head back and mouth open. He practically shoved the pill down my throat forcing me to dry swallow it. I coughed when it was down and I saw the room tilt. I gripped tightly to the chains around my wrist as if they were the only things keeping me from falling. The soldier left and I fought against the chemicals to regain some sense of reality. A bit later another soldier (male as well) came in and gave me a pitiful cup of water. It was in a cup the size of those tiny measuring cups that come with liquid medicine. At first I didn't take it, but my animal instinct kicked in and I ravenously downed it. To my dislike, the small amount of water did not quench my thirst. I knew Fury was serious this time, about brainwashing me into one of his Monkeys. After a bit, another man came in with a small amount of food. It consisted of two baby carrots and an apple slice. There was no point of time where I hated Fury more in my life.

What I'm assuming were days, passed and I found out that there were three guards: one for drugs, one for water, and one for food. I felt exhausted the next time Fury came in. I was practically falling asleep when he struck me to the floor.

"You sleep when I say you can sleep!" He shouted.

My mind shook to alert and I realized he was doing the first step more thoroughly this time. All of my physical needs were going to depend on him. And that's how it went. I slept, ate, and drank, when he said I could. I could already feel my magic weakening. I realized this would be a long and difficult process.

Approximately a week passed since his last visit and when the verbal abuse started.

"You are not one of them! They despise you! Do you really think the Avengers took you in because they _liked_ you? _**No**_, they only did it because they pitied you: the little girl who was and still is a _freak._" He would shout at me for hours on end.

This went on for a while, until he knew I felt lost. I knew I was disoriented and afraid. I had no idea what would happen next with my only routine being very minimal.

Next came the guilt.

"You left the Avengers; you left them on their own! What about your dad? All you had to do was reach just a little farther and you couldn't even do _that_ to save him!"

"Stop!" I would shot with tears rolling down my face.

Every sensible part of me screamed it was a trap, but every other broken part gave in. I would get kicked and hit.

"I'll stop when I say so!" He'd growl.

This went on for a while too. I felt melted inside. I'd betrayed every fiber of my being and my parents for giving into Fury.

"It's all your fault is it not? You listened to all of the wrong people. You should've listened to me! Don't you agree?" He'd ask.

I'd just sit there, my tears falling onto the hard metal floor.

I knew it had been a really long time. I was disoriented, bruised, and everything I knew was wrong. It felt like there was something I had that was special about me; I got it from . . . somewhere. I didn't even know. I couldn't remember anything. I felt that there was someone I liked, but another part of me screamed no. I didn't remember who my family was, but they seemed like nothing important, dangerous though.

One day Fury came in calm and carrying a tray. He set it down in front of me. I looked up at him with wide eyes. He was being . . . nice. He unlocked the chains on my wrist and I leaned forward. I asked him silently if the food was for me. He nodded and I slowly picked at the food. Soon enough the food was gone, along with the water. I pressed against the wall and Fury sat down.

"What do you miss from before you came?" His voice was gentle. It was terrifying.

Something screamed at me from the back of my mind that something needed to be analyzed here.

"I-" my voice came out all raspy. "I don't really remember anything." I tried.

I downed the red and yellow pill, the only thing left on the tray. Fury nodded and put my hands back in the restraints. He picked up the tray and walked to the door and turned back to me.

"You may sleep now," He said and left.

Fury came in everyday at this point. The first time that it was regular was . . . relieving. He asked what it was that set off my guilt, but I had no idea what did. I knew it was something with black and another thing with a group of people, but that was it. After a while I knew what I was wrong for: my beliefs. What I believed was wrong, not me. Fury helped me see that.

"I can help you, you know." He said once after a long spell of silence.

I looked up at him carefully.

"How," came the tiniest of mouse squeaks.

"I can show you the good side." He hummed.

I gave him a confused look, something ringed in my head, like a dull echo.

"I-I would like that." I said barely.

He nodded and held out his hand. I took it carefully and followed him out of the cell. I closed my eyes to the bright light until I could see. He led me to a large window overlooking a large area of computers and people buzzing around like bees. I sat in silence as I examined every person moving around, working like a hive.

"Would you like to help the good guys?" Fury asked me.

I nodded, still mesmerized by the people.

"Good, new recruits shall arrive on deck promptly at five. You shall be taking a physical until then." He told me.

I nodded solemnly and followed him down a path that felt like I'd been down a million times. We arrived outside of a paper door. I walked inside and saw a young woman setting things up. Fury nodded to the nurse and left. I stood there awkwardly waiting for some kind of sign of what I should do.

"Please change into a gown," the woman smiled and turned away from me.

I spotted a gown on a table and I picked it up. I changed into it, glad that it was more like a baggy dress than the actual doctor's gowns. I was silent as I waited for more on what I should do. She gestured to the table and I sat on it. She did normal tests, sight, hearing, nerves, and blood pressure. I stared at her as she picked up a large needle. I squirmed as she started prepping my arm.

"Don't worry; it will be over before you know it." She smiled gently and I closed my eyes tightly.

It felt like there was something crawling beneath my skin, but I resisted the urge to scratch it. Soon the feeling dissipated and I let out the breath I was holding. I opened my eyes, but avoided looking at the syringe of my blood. Next was heart rate, so I had to run on a treadmill for two minutes. When I finished, she watched me carefully as she took my pulse. She pulled her hand away and smiled at me.

"I have to admit, you're one of the few agents that are really in shape." She said.

I gave her a confused smile hoping she'd elaborate. Thankfully she did.

"The only other two in this good of shape are Agent Barton and Romanoff. They're dating you know." She said and wrote down everything she needed.

We continued with various tests, but that kept rolling around in my head. _'They're dating you know_.' A light echo rang through my head that I should take note of that.

I was shaken from my thoughts when she smiled at me and handed me a black jumpsuit.

"We're all done, so you can take a shower, change into this, and head out to the deck." With that she smiled and left.

I ran my thumb across the smooth flexible material. My hand touched the SHIELD logo and I traced the symbol. I decided to not waste time, so I slipped into the shower and cleaned all of the dirt and blood from my body. When I was done, I dried off, slipped into the suit and walked out. I started out into the hallway and realized I had no idea where to go. I saw some other agents and I followed them quietly. I saw the door to the deck and rushed out. I noticed some people coming out of a jet and lining up. I rushed over to them quietly and lined up next to a girl with long dark brown hair.

**AN-**

**Yay! My birthday will be tomorrow here in the US, o the other side of the world it's the eleventh already! I made brownies, anywho, here's another chapter! If you are of the fandoms, I have my Joker story up and my Sherlock story up. **


	17. Morgan

"Hey, I didn't see you on the jet," she said to me.

I felt my eyes widen and I sucked in a breath of air.

"It's okay, I'm Morgan," She said and smiled at me.

"I'm Stephanie," I said quietly.

"Exciting huh? I don't know if we start tonight, but I know we get our rooms." She said.

I gave her a weird look; I wasn't sure what she meant.

"My older sister came here after high school, apparently they only let in the best of the best, but I don't know how I got in."

I watched her carefully.

"You're quiet you know that?"

I tilted my head and smiled.

"You want to be friends?" She asked.

I nodded and saw everyone snap to some sort of attention. Morgan and I did too as Fury and another agent came walking out.

"Hello, new recruits. I am Director Fury and this is Agent Hill. For the next few months you will be under rigorous training to prep for battle. Some of you will make it to the top, others might not." Fury said, slowly pacing down the deck in front of the recruits.

I watched him look at the new people and stare them down. Morgan stood rigid beside me. I stood up straighter and tipped my chin up as Fury looked at me. He went on more about what was going to happen. Tonight we would be assigned rooms, meet our teammates at dinner, and get a tour. No training until six tomorrow morning. With that Agent Hill pulled out a clipboard and assigned us our bunkmates and our rooms.

"Morgan Radford and Stephanie Musgrove, room three hundred fifty-seven." Hill announced.

Morgan smiled and grabbed her duffle bag. I saw there was one with my name on it. I picked it up, we both got a key from Hill, and the two of us made our way to the room. Morgan opened the door and we walked into the simple room. I called the cot farthest from the door and rushed to it.

"Okay, we have thirty minutes until dinner officially starts." Morgan told me.

"It'll probably take us thirty minutes to get there!" I laughed.

"Well come on then," Morgan smiled.

We walked out of the room and looked down the way we came down.

"Might as well start that way," Morgan shrugged.

I agreed and we started that way. We tried to navigate through the labyrinth, but we ended up back on deck. I looked around and Morgan and I burst out laughing.

"Well that sucks," she laughed.

I noticed a jet and a red and gold humanoid figure landing.

"Oh my gosh!" Morgan said and let out a girlish squeak.

"What?" I asked, watching a guy who looked like he was in a star spangled suit, a guy dressed in Viking-esc armor, and a seemingly harmless guy pile out of the jet.

"Don't you know who they are?" Morgan turned to me.

She looked like I told her I had tentacles. I looked hard at them and tried to search my mind for some recognition, but came up with nothing. I shook my head and shrugged.

"That's the _Avengers_," Morgan huffed.

I stared at the people with my arms across my chest.

"Are you girls lost?" A deep voice came from behind us.

Morgan and I spun around.

"No sir, we wanted to come out here before dinner." Morgan said hurriedly.

I watched him carefully while staying silent.

"Here, let me escort you two." Fury said.

He led the way. Morgan started following him, but I lingered a few moments as I watched the men moving. I shook my head and caught up with Fury and Morgan. We made our way into the Hellicarrier, and Fury led us to the dining hall.

"Thank you, Sir." Morgan said and we walked over to the line.

We grabbed a tray and went through the line grabbing food.

"Do you think they'll be staying here? Oh, what if they come in here for dinner! I'll just die! What if they ask to sit with us?" Morgan went on.

"Do you really think senior agents are going to sit with two rookies?" I asked quietly.

"Hey, you never know." She said smiling.

I rolled my eyes and we hunted for a table. I pointed out an empty one in the back corner and we sat down. Morgan kept up her fangirling while I carefully picked at my dinner.

"They're all just so attractive! I mean Thor, look at those muscles. Captain America, he's such a gentleman. And Iron Man, he's Tony Stark!" She sighed and fanned herself with her hand.

"Tony Stark?" I asked dumbly.

"You don't know who that is either? Seriously girl, you've been living under a rock!" She said.

I huffed and gave her a look.

"Alright fine, Tony Stark was kidnapped and he had shrapnel in his heart, he made an arc reactor, like a battery, that keeps him alive. He made all of his technology, and he is _rich_." Morgan smiled.

"Seems like you've done your research," I said and stabbed a cut up carrot and put it on my tongue.

"I know _everything_ about them." She said.

I raised my eyebrow.

"I'm friends with you why?" I asked.

"Because I'm your bunkmate," She smiled.

I rolled my eyes and finished up the carrots; until Morgan started hitting my arm. I looked up at her and gave a fake smile. She wasn't looking at me though. She was gawking at the entrance to the mess hall. I followed her gaze and saw the dark haired guy that was on the deck walking in, followed by three other men.

"What?" I whined.

"That's them, well not all of them, but still!" She said quietly.

"How many are there?" I asked.

"Six," she said not taking her eyes off of them.

I watched them grabbing their dinner. I couldn't help but think of the Queen song 'We are the Champions.' Morgan grabbed my arm tightly as they started looking for a table.

"It's happening!" She hissed in my ear.

The guy with a fancy beard looked at our table and turned to the other men. They were talking about something. They nodded and headed over to us.

"Hey you ladies mind if we sit with you?" Fancy beard said.

Morgan nodded with pink cheeks. The men sit down, fancy beard especially close to me. He leaned over me towards Morgan and held out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Tony Stark," He flashed a dazzling smile.

"I know," Morgan giggled and shook his hand.

**AN-**

**I'm not dead, I SWEAR. So yeah, I updated. I've been dealing with _a lot_ of stuff, so updating hasn't been on my top priority list as of late. **


	18. Forget Me Not

After that everyone continued eating. Something scratched at the inside of my skull, but it was just out of reach. I felt fancy beard-Tony lean in close to me.

"You've been gone for a really long time." He whispered.

I pulled back.

"What's wrong?" He looked genuinely worried.

I glanced at the rest of the table who seemed to have ended their conversation to listen. The rest of the men seemed to give me worried looks.

"Look, I don't think you're the person you think I am, I'm sorry." I shook my head and stood up.

All of them gave me a confused look and Morgan stood up and smiled at the guys. She pulled me off a little.

"Excuse us gentlemen,"

"What are you doing?" She hissed facing away from them.

"I don't know him!" I hissed.

"He's freaking Tony Stark, he's probably drunk, and you might get lucky!"

"I don't want to!" I huffed.

"Girl, this may be your only chance. Take it!" She squealed.

"I have an idea, how about you take it for me. You seem more excited than I do." I rolled my eyes and grabbed my tray.

"I've got to go." I mumbled and put my tray away.

I didn't look back as I made my way to my room. The halls were barren seeing as everyone was at dinner. I opened the door and changed into the standard SHIELD pajamas (black sweatpants and a black tee) then collapsed onto my cot. I felt a light headache attack my skull. I grumbled and pulled the blanket over my head.

I heard Morgan come into the room.

"Wake up!" She said sounding annoyed.

"What do you want?" I grumbled.

"You completely left me out there on my own! I had to keep the conversation going!"

"That sucks."

"You just missed the best opportunity to be an Avenger!" She ripped the blanket off of me.

"Look, I'm not here to flirt with a bunch of people who have better things to do." I huffed glaring at her.

"You're going to be here a while, so might as well have fun with it."

"I don't want to! I have a job to do and I'm going to do it." I rolled over with my back facing her.

"You're weird." I heard her huff and she threw the blanket at me.

Morgan's alarm went off at five the next morning. I jumped out of the cot and looked at my roommates sleeping form.

"Wake up or you're going to be hungry till noon." I said and threw my pillow at her.

She mumbled something. I walked over to her and pulled the blanket off. She whined. I took her pillow and left her lying there. She looked up and gave me a very pissed off look. If looks could kill . . .

"Get up," I said and opened my bag to reveal a black t-shirt with the SHIELD logo, a pair of cargo pants, and combat boots. I pulled them on and swept my hair up.

I looked over at Morgan to find she was just pulling on her t-shirt.

"Either hurry up, or I'm leaving you on your own." I huffed and put my hands on my hips.

"How'd you do that so fast?" She asked.

I looked down at my clothes and shrugged. I waited thirty more seconds and she eventually put on her boots and tied them. I walked to the door and opened it. The outside handle had two sets of dog tags on them. I looked them over and handed Morgan hers. I looked at mine and read what was on it.

Stephanie A. Musgrove

6-27-95

Type: A

I shrugged and put the tags around my neck. I started and heard Morgan following me. We wound up (with a lot of luck) outside of the mess hall. I went into the line with a very tired Morgan behind me. I grabbed a bowl of cereal and found a table that was in the middle of the hall, despite Morgan's pleading to sit where we did last night. There were a few senior agents and us in the hall until twenty minutes later when more people started trickling in. Morgan gasped and I looked up, ready to bolt if it was the men from last night. Instead it was a muscular looking guy and a stunning red-head walk in. I looked to Morgan for clarification.

"That's Hawkeye and Black Widow. They're dating you know." There were those words again.

"They're senior agents; actually _the_ senior agents. My sister met them once, they're names are Agent Romanoff, the girl, and Agent Barton."

So they were the dating ones.

"I think they're training us this year." Morgan said.

I nearly choked on my food. Something about that sent off alarms in my head.

"Geez, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just went down the wrong pipe." I gasped and chugged my glass of water.

After that Morgan sat gawking at her sister's 'hall of fame.' I continued eating. The ship's alarm went off alerting the recruits to get down to the training hall for warm up. I nodded to Morgan and we got up to put our trays away. We were almost out the door when we ran into none other than fancy beard.

"Sorry," I muttered as I stumbled back, keeping my eyes low.

"No problem, just a little-" He stopped when he saw who I was.

Morgan was about to say something when I grabbed her wrist and pulled her along.

"Wait," Tony called.

I kept going. We eventually made it down to the training room. Everyone was trying to impress everyone else with flexibility and strength. I rolled my eyes. Morgan wandered over and started doing the same. I moved to the very back and started my own warm ups. I put one arm across my chest and the other held it at the elbow. Next holding my leg up, foot to backside and hold at ankle. I bent forward from my waist and pressed my hands to the floor. I lifted myself and stretched to the sky. I caught a few glances from the other recruits. I let out a large breath of air and fell back into a bridge. I heard a few murmurs from everyone and I pushed myself back into standing. I let out air and watched a few recruits try to mimic my actions, but all of them failed. Soon an older soldier with short blonde hair, vibrant blue eyes, and a movie worthy smile came in. All of the females were practically drooling. I rolled my eyes once again, but stayed in the back away from everyone.

"Hey, I'm going to be doing warm ups until Agent Barton gets down here. Alright, first the hard stuff. I want twenty push-ups from each of you!" He said and flashed a brilliant smile.

Everyone started grumbling. The men dropped down and started to try and impress, but failed after the first five. The girls pretended to not know how to do one so Movie Star could 'help' them. I let out a puff of air and hit the ground. I counted in my head, placing breathing and my movement in rhythm. When I reached twenty I stood up. Movie Star glanced at me and raised an eyebrow. I barely noticed as I waited for everyone else to hurry up. Everyone finished and Movie Star gave me a quick glance before continuing.

"Now, I want ninety jumping jacks." Again everyone grumbled, but started moving.

I got annoyed and slightly confused as again I finished before everyone. I stood there twiddling my thumbs while Movie Star seemed to be watching me closely. I looked down and saw my boot untied. I leaned down to tie it and I saw a shadow cross over me.

"Stand up Private," I heard Movie Star say to me.

I stood up crisply.

"Have you had military experience before?" He asked me.

I relaxed slightly. "No sir," at least that I could think of.

"Did you exercise regularly before coming to SHIELD?"

"Not actively," I said.

"Interesting," he said and smiled.

I nodded and Movie Star turned around as Agent Barton walked in. Movie Star rushed forward and stood at attention next to him.

"Attention!" Movie Star shouted and Agent Barton kept a poker face.

"At ease," Agent Barton said.

**AN-**

**YAY! Hello, Mr. Barton. Okay, I wanted to say this story _should_ go on for a bit longer, so no worries. I have the next chapter written and I have my motivation back! I will be updating more (hopefully) so do be expecting that.**


	19. Lock and Load

Everyone relaxed while I was still hidden in the back. I watched as Morgan and a few other girls desperately tried to not smile. Movie Star said something to Agent Barton and the two glanced in my direction. I let out an unnoticeable puff of air. I did _not_ want attention from anyone here, especially an Avenger which will get Morgan on my back.

"First lesson, you get to run a mile then you'll start with gun prep." Agent Barton announced.

Low murmuring began.

"And anyone who objects will be personally escorted off this ship, which I may mention is in the air as of this moment." He continued.

That shut everyone up.

"Around the room is half a mile, two laps and you're done." He said.

The pounding of boots filled the air. I looked over my shoulder carefully to see the man telling us what to do.

"Eyes forward, Private!" He shouted at me and I looked at the backs of the people ahead of me.

At about halfway through the first lap, people started slowing down from being tired. I knew I was lazy, but really?

"C'mon ladies! The smallest of you is taking the lead!" Barton shouted.

I took slight offense to that. I was small compared to the other agents, but ouch. I kept going and heard the huffs of everyone behind me. My breathing stayed in rhythm with my steps and before I knew it I finished two laps. I reached the beginning and put my hand on my knees catching my breath. Eventually everyone finished and they were panting and gasping for air. I saw Morgan sweating desperately.

"That was awful! I've seen old people do better than that!" Agent Barton shouted at us.

"One lap of sprinting, go!" He shouted.

I heard everyone give out a huff of annoyance, but they started off. I sprinted the lap and finished with people still behind me.

"Jackson wasn't lying when he said she was good." I heard Agent Barton mutter, thinking I didn't hear.

Everyone came back, practically falling over.

"Everyone grab a drink and head to the table." Agent Barton said.

I watched as people swarmed the cooler and downed whole water bottles. I weaved my way through and plucked one from the top and backed out of the mess. I took a few sips and headed to the tables with guns on it. I sat on the floor and waited. I put my water bottle in one of the various cargo pants pockets. The other people came up to the table and leaned against it still trying to get air. I stood up and Agent Barton came in front of the tables and picked up a gun.

"Now, all of these are empty bullet wise, so there's no risk of one of you shooting your foot off." He growled.

I followed through the movements and tuned him out slightly as Agent Barton showed us how to take apart a gun and what the name of everything is.

"Musgrove, what's this piece?" Agent Barton held up a large spring and I felt everyone looked at me.

I sorted through my files and pulled out the remembering of what the spring was.

"It's the magazine spring, sir." I said and fiddled with the frame in my hand as I kept my gaze trained on his.

Agent Barton had a muscle jump in his jaw.

"Very good," he grinded.

I held back a smirk as the lesson continued.

Everyone else struggled to put their guns back together. I had already put mine together and took it apart many times. I looked next to me as Morgan who was struggling to put her gun back together. I watched her carefully as she tried to put a piece in the wrong spot. _No, that goes over there_ I screamed in my head.

"Musgrove," Agent Barton barked.

I looked up innocently and he glanced up at the gun.

"Have you done the exercise?" He placed his hands on the table and his arms tensed.

I could practically feel every girl in the room swoon as his veins pushed out from the tanned skin. I nodded and grabbed the gun going through the movements of taking it apart and putting it back together in under two minutes. I looked up and smiled for a second before becoming serious once more. He nodded his approval and continued down the line barking commands. Every soldier, male or female, was practically seething with rage towards me. I gave an awkward smile and pulled out my water and taking a tiny sip. That was basically the rest of the day; everyone learned the parts, cleaned, and put together their guns. I had permission to go and sit off to the side and 'observe. I sat their picking at my boots and tracing the laces. After we were about to leave, we were told to run a lap, because it took everyone so long to figure it out. Again I finished quickly. I headed back to my room and collapsed on the cot. I rolled my head over to look at the clock on the night stand and saw I had an hour until dinner. I rolled my head back and closed my eyes. I counted to one thousand before Morgan put her key in the lock and walked in.

"How do you do that?" She demanded.

"Do what?" I asked sitting up in my elbows.

"You just ran around without even breaking a sweat!"

"I don't know," I shrugged.

Morgan rolled her eyes and sat down on her cot.

"Whatever, a few girls wanted to look around, wanna come?"

"If that's code for trying to find the Avengers, then no," I deadpanned.

"You're no fun," Morgan pouted.

"Cool," I nodded and fell back onto the cot to sleep.

"I'll come get you when it's dinner," she sighed. I heard the click behind her and I sprang up to search through my bag.

There were only SHIELD based clothing in it. All except for a dark green V-neck and a pair of jeans. I took off my boots with ease and padded over to the mirror. I looked at my curls that were a blonde mess and there were still a few cuts on my skin. I tapped one on my cheek and suddenly the intercom came through the room.

"Stephanie Musgrove report to Director Fury's office immediately," I huffed and pulled my boots back on.

I made my way, with much confusion, to Fury's office. I rapped on the door and heard Fury mutter a 'come in.' I walked in and saw a white paper cup and a small cup of water.

"Yes sir?" I asked, my dog tags jingling slightly.

"Take it." He said without looking up from his papers.

I walked over to the desk and looked down at the dark blue pill and let my eyes skim over everything. Why was I so hesitant to take it? Fury helped me see the light, why shouldn't I trust him. It couldn't be any different than the red and yellow one, right? I noticed my hands were shaky and sweating. A voice screamed in my head _don't do it!_ I quashed the voice and took the pill and downed it before the voice could say otherwise. I felt my whole being tense and relax. I dug my nails into my palm in an attempt to calm my twitching muscles. I let out a shaky breath and looked up at Fury who had his normal serious blasé look, but his eye was boring into me with such intensity that I shifted uncomfortably a bit.

"Now that that's done, I have a change for your training." He said making me jump.

I watched carefully as he pulled out a pair of black converse. I gave him a curious look.

"By my orders you are required to wear these for training." He said, a bit of force dripped from his words.

I nodded solemnly and took the shoes. I sat down, pulled off my boots, and slid on the shoes. I let the corner of my mouth tip up slightly. They felt comfortable and allowed air to pass through. I stood up, bounced on the balls of my feet, and walked a bit. I kept my soldier-air and stood up straight with my hands behind my back.

"Thank you, sir." I said.

"That will be all." He said dismissively.

I nodded and left, carrying the boots with me. I walked through the halls and noticed it was really quiet. I looked at my watch and saw I had thirty minutes until it was officially dinner. I headed back to the room and put my boots next to my bed neatly and I waited patiently for Morgan.

I heard laughing soon and I knew it was her coming. I pretended to lay on the bed and stare at my dog tags.

"H-hey, Steph, you missed it, it was so much fun!" Morgan came in giggling like a school girl.

"Really?" I droned.

"Yeah, we ran around the whole ship and we saw the Avengers!" She squealed.

"Fascinating,"

"Yeah, and you know that guy who was giving us warm ups?"

"Sure,"

"His name is Chris and he started flirting with me!" Morgan squealed.

"Nifty,"

"Oh yeah, and I've decided to take my life by overdosing on pills."

"Classy,"

"Are you even listening?"

I looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Of course,"

"Really,"

"Yup, you saw the Avengers on your trip around the deck, Chris, the trainer this morning, flirted with you, and you said you were going to kill yourself to see if I was paying attention." I said.

Morgan rolled her eyes.

"Come on, let's go get dinner." She smiled.

**AN-**

**So yeah, Clint is a twerk-face.**


	20. Perspective

I stood up and followed her into the cafeteria.

* * *

~Tony's P.O.V~

I still was confused over what happened last night. Why did Steph act like that? There was no way she would've joined the gang of creeps willingly. When she left two months ago, I thought she had left for good, but then Bruce found her and now . . . I don't know.

"Hey, are you going to grab something to eat?" Bruce asked me from the entrance to the lab.

I shook my head no. I knew I really should eat, I hadn't for a bit, but if I saw Steph, it would break my heart.

"Do you want me to grab something?" Bruce asked.

I thought for a second. Alright, it's time I buck up. If I really wanted her, I would fight . . . again. Easier the second time right?

"I changed my mind, c'mon petri dish," I announced abruptly and spun past Bruce to the mess hall.

* * *

~Steph's P.O.V~

". . . and then he kissed my hand!" Morgan squealed as she plopped mashed potatoes onto her tray.

I rolled my eyes. I honestly didn't care, not that I'd say that though. I nodded, pretending to listen as I finished through the line. Morgan followed closely and she scoped out a table . . . right near where we sat last time. I rolled my eyes, but followed anyway.

"Hey did you hear the big news?" Morgan asked me.

"About?"

"It's Captain America's birthday Thursday, and the crew is going to throw him a party."

"That sounds exciting," I droned scooping some food into my mouth.

"You are going."

"Why? I barely even know him and I doubt he knows or cares I exist." I shrugged.

"It's a chance to know him! I went to his party a few years back and it was pretty cool. His teammates put it on and there was this one girl who didn't stay for very long. I think her name was . . . Quicksilver or something like that. She had powers, she was okay. She actually kind of looked like you." Morgan said nonchalantly.

'_Quicksilver . . ._' Why was that so familiar?

"Anyways, Fury is actually allowing a day off for shopping because most agents don't have formal wear and the party is formal."

I nodded, still rolling the name around in my head. It was like you know something is in a box and you couldn't place where it was from or what was in the box.

A few minutes later, two guys sat at the table next to us. I recognized one as Tony Stark.

"Hey Morgan," I whispered, leaning over to her.

"What?"

"Who is the guy sitting with Stark?" I glanced over to the guys who were having a conversation not much different than our own.

"That's Dr. Bruce Banner, he is a scientist and works with gamma radiation."

"But I thought I saw him that one day coming off the plane with the other Avengers."

"That's the thing isn't it? Unless you're unlucky enough, or in battle, you'll never see what actually happens. My sister was here when the team first assembled and he hulked out."

"Hulked out?"

"Yeah, when he gets really mad he turns into this giant monster and causes havoc."

"Can Dr. Banner control the monster?"

"No one knows." Morgan shrugged.

I looked over at the two men who were whispering in a hushed manor.

"Like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde." I muttered. He seemed innocent enough.

"Personally he scares me. It's like you never know when that flip will switch."

"Well that's not a fair assumption." I said a little louder than attended.

I thought I saw the two men turn to us and listen, but I wasn't sure.

"What do you mean?" Morgan was mad now.

"If you don't know if he can control it or not, how can you be scared of it? Maybe that's the reason he gets upset is because people are scared that he'll turn into a being he may or may not have control of?"

"Why are you getting upset about this?" Morgan asked, obviously disgusted.

I was not going to fight about this. Let her believe whatever. I stood up, gave a forced smile and left to walk.

* * *

~Tony's P.O.V~

I saw her. She was with that girl again. I was used to fangirls, but I had a mission. Bruce and I sat at our normal table.

"Tony, I know that look, what are you thinking?" Bruce asked me.

I looked at him.

"I think she's been brainwashed." I said bluntly. I wasn't going to sugarcoat it.

Bruce just stared at me.

"Think about it, she disappeared after we went back to the towers. She doesn't remember me, or at least seems like it."

"She could be doing a mission Tony."

"She'd never agree to do anything for Fury. She hates eyepatch."

Bruce glanced over to the girls and I did to. I saw that Steph was getting upset over something the other girl was saying.

"Well that's not a fair assumption!" Steph said a bit loudly.

We both turned back abruptly and Steph looked furious.

"What do you mean?" The other girl said, grimacing at Steph.

"If you don't know if he can control it or not, how can you be scared of it? Maybe that's the reason he gets upset is because people are scared that he'll turn into a being he may or may not have control of?"

I looked at Bruce. Anyone could tell she was talking about him. His eyes lit up. Stephanie never actually talked about Bruce like that.

"Why are you getting upset about this?" Morgan asked.

Steph rolled her eyes and stood up, marching out of the room.

I turned to Bruce who looked taken aback.

"I didn't know she thought that about me." He said quietly.

"Yeah, well, she does. Now will you help me get her back?"

"I still don't think she's brainwashed, but whatever you need me to do." He shrugged.

* * *

**AN-**

**Well, I'm back and I'm trying to be more vigilant in updating. I have a busy schedule, but I officially know how I want this story to go. But I wanted to tell you guys to, one of the reasons I haven't been on is because I am going to (hopefully) have a book published soon! **


	21. Happy Fourth!

**AN-**

**Well would you look at that, I actually updated. I lost hours of sleep for this, so I hope you guys like it. And Happy Fourth of July for those in America. I would crack a joke, but the Brits are stealing our women . . . Good Job England. **

* * *

~Steph's P.O.V~

Four days had passed since the argument with Morgan. And it was the night of Steve Rogers' party. Paychecks had come (SHIELD pays quite well) and everyone had formal wear. Morgan had picked out my clothes, much to my annoyance. The whole day was just filled with everyone celebrating. Even those who were from different nationalities, they helped launch fireworks and grill food. The new agents were all included in the games and conversations. I watched Morgan flirt with every single guy we saw and I sat in the background, drinking sweet tea. Time passed and hours later announcements were given that the party was about to start. I groaned and threw away my cup, heading back to our room. Morgan was babbling on about how some guy told her to reserve a dance for him to another girl. I didn't care. I wasn't here for pleasure, so the male population of the crew wasn't my priority.

I stumbled into the room and looked at the white bag hanging in the closet. My hair still maintained some sort of decency, so I didn't worry. I pulled out the dark green dress and frowned. It was gorgeous, don't get me wrong, but I didn't feel like 'getting pretty' for any reason. I pulled on the dress and admired it for a bit. It was forest green, simple, and had a large bow on the back for a cord that tied around the waist. It wasn't half bad and fitted quite nicely. The shoes though, those would be murder. Morgan picked them out, of course. They were ridiculously high stilettos, black and were ankle high boots. I slipped those on; surprised I could actually walk in them. I was about to head out the door when I noticed something sitting on my bed: a little black box that had a tag on it. The tag had my name on it and it wasn't in Morgan's hand writing. It was messy, but coherent. There was nothing on who sent it. I opened the box and there was a silver locket in the shape of an oval, the rim had little swirls on it. I opened it and it looked like someone struggled in taking a photo out of both sides.

"_I didn't want you to forget me," _A voice rang quite clear in my head.

It was familiar and I couldn't quite place where it came from. I shook my head and put the necklace on in hopes that the sender would approach me about it.

I grabbed my gift for Captain America and left the room.

Morgan had gotten dressed earlier and was now parading around in her complimenting ocean blue dress that would certainly have all of the guys staring. The party was being held in one of the training rooms that was large enough to fit five elephants in.

I made my way down, along with a few other agents. They were all whispering and glancing at me. Everyone was paired up, either with friends or dates and here was one of the new recruits, walking all by her lonesome. I tried to shrug it off, no big deal right?

I eventually got to the room, and already everyone was dancing . . . except for this one guy off to the side. He was tall and blonde, and he looked really nervous. He looked quite charming in his suit. I shrugged and decided what I was going to do. I put my gift on a table, piled high with boxes covered in bright paper. I made sure the guy was still there and headed towards him. I eventually got close enough to tell that he was a lot taller than me.

"Don't like dancing?" I shouted over the din of the music.

He seemed to stare at me in wonder for a second and something lit up in his eyes.

"This isn't something I dance to." He gave a nervous laugh.

"What do you dance to?"

"Mostly big band and swing era music."

"I like that time in music, quite classy." I shouted.

He nodded and looked apprehensively into the crowd.

"Stay here!" I yelled and hunted down the DJ.

"Play some swing!" I shouted.

He gave me a look. I sighed and took a five out of my boot and handed it to him. He grinned and took the money. He gave me a thumbs up. I nodded and headed back to the guy and grinned.

"What'd you do?" He shouted.

"You'll see." I said and waited.

The previous song ended and Sing, Sing, Sing, by Benny Goodman came on. Most people grumbled and left the dance floor, but I grabbed the guy by the hands and dragged him into the center. He grabbed my hands and started dancing. He seemed to loosen up as we danced, but he was shy and nervous. After a few moves, a guy tapped on the guy's shoulder and he turned around to reveal Tony Stark.

"May I cut in?" Tony asked and the guy nodded furiously and walked off.

Tony grabbed my hands and started moving at a quicker rhythm than the other guy.

"Are you following me Mr. Stark?" I asked and raised an eyebrow, falling into his lead.

"I was going to ask the same thing," He said and spun me.

I stopped as I almost ran into him.

"Not in your dreams," I smirked.

He leaned closer to me.

"Sweetheart, if you saw my dreams, you'd never leave my side." He pushed himself away and winked.

I rolled my eyes and kept dancing. The music began to pick up and Tony seemed very daring. He spread his footing and I knew what he was doing. He grabbed my wrists tightly and I mimicked as I slid down to the floor, under his legs, and back up. He grabbed my waist and I his shoulders and he picked me up and half threw me at his sides. I was barely back on two feet, before I was twirled again. This wasn't talking now, this was a competition. We did a few more basic steps before I was dipped so low, my hair brushed the floor. I was brought back up and almost didn't notice: everyone was staring at us. He grabbed me by the waist again and flipped me over his arm. The dance ended and we both stood there, panting. It was silent for a few seconds before the crowd erupted into applause.

I blushed and tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear as I looked at the ground. Well that was unexpected.

"Excuse me," I whispered and rushed off into a secluded corner.

I didn't know if my heart was pounding because of the dance or the partner. I settled on the dance. I wasn't here for the other.

"That was pretty cool, don't you think?" The DJ said and the crowd erupted again. "Well, let's wind down a bit and mingle under some soft music."

The music wasn't slow enough for a slow dance, but quiet enough for conversation. I saw Tony talking to the other guy and started laughing. They walked over to the table and Tony seemed to try and convince the guy of something. The other guy rolled his eyes. At that moment Morgan decided to stand in front of me.

"Yes?" I asked sweetly.

"Bullshit you're not attracted to them." She said to me, with genuine anger lacing her voice.

"Who?"

"The Avengers,"

"I'm not."

"You just danced with two of them! One a bit flirtatiously might I add?"

"Uh, I know Mr. Stark, but . . ."

"You danced with the birthday guy, Captain America?"

"Hm, he's a bit shy around girls isn't he?" I said indifferently.

Morgan rolled her eyes and spotted the necklace I was wearing.

"Where'd you get that?" She huffed.

"I don't know, it was a gift,"

Morgan was going to snap at me when Agent Hill came up to us.

"Hey Mog," she said, smiling at Morgan.

"Hi Mountain," Morgan responded.

The two laughed and I sat there awkwardly.

"Steph, you know Agent Maria Hill, right?"

I nodded.

"This is my big sister, well step sister."

I nodded again and sat there with a fake smile.

The two started off in a conversation which allowed me to slink away.

I spotted Steve and Tony again and watched them open the gifts. A few more people were around now: Agent Barton and Romanoff, the Bruce banner guy, and another guy with long blonde hair. Steve opened a present and saw various comics in it. Suddenly the group had a very sorrowful look, except Clint. Tony looked away and I could see he saw me. I pretended I didn't notice and kept watching. A few more presents later, and Steve grabbed mine: it was blue with red glitter and a white ribbon around it. They looked at the tag on it and Steve looked confused. Tony on the other hand, lit up like a light bulb. I know he didn't know my name, I hadn't told him, nor had I put it down. Steve opened the box and showed the Captain America plushie I had gotten him to everyone.

They finished unwrapping the gifts and I melted back into the mass of people. I had a few cups of unspiked punch and I was hiding off in the corner when once again, Tony Stark decided to appear.

"That was a nice gift you got the good Captain." He sat down next to me.

"How do you know I sent him one?"

"Intuition . . . I mean all you are is 'just a trainee who wanted to do something nice.'" He said.

He found out who it was. That's not fair. I shrugged and looked off idly into the crowd. Suddenly the mass of people started rushing outside in an excited manor. Tony stood up and offered me his elbow.

"I do believe the fireworks are going to start soon. Shall we?" He said.

I gave him a skeptical look, but stood up and placed my hand in the crook of his elbow. Morgan said he was a playboy, but every time I saw him, he only stared at me. Unless he pursued one girl for a one night stand, he didn't act the part. There were prettier girls on deck, like Morgan, who would follow Tony Stark's every whim with just a snap of his fingers . . . so why did he constantly follow me?

Before I knew it, we were on deck. We were in the very back and everyone focused elsewhere. I had a feeling this was Tony's plan all along.

"I see you have a locket," He said softly.

My hand flew to the chain around my neck.

"That belonged to an old friend of mine, she was stubborn, and very boisterous, but I loved her." He said, looking directly at the necklace.

So he's the one who left it.

"The last thing I told her was to leave, not in a mean way of course, I was making her face something she didn't want to."

"Do you want it back?" I asked, hearing the sadness in his voice.

"No, keep it; I want you to have it." He said.

His eyes met mine and they had something in them I couldn't describe. I didn't know if I liked it or not.

We stared at each other for a few more moments and the light around us dimmed. I could only see shadow of his face and surely the same for him. Everyone got really excited and I was going to look but, Tony's piercing gaze held me. Seconds later his lips crashed into mine. I was surprised, but I was rooted to the spot. My back hit a wall after we stumbled back and fireworks literally erupted. There was crashing and explosions everywhere; inside and out of my head.

"_Hey sparky, want something to drink?"_

"_You can come back here if you want."_

"_Then stay with me."_

"_Excusez-moi, vous pouvez prendre une photo, s'il vous plait?"_

"_I ask that you please don't think that this was ever your fault."_

"_Frankly you don't look like a threat to me."_

I pulled away and stared at the man.

"Tony," I breathed.


	22. Timing is good

There was something in the back of my mind that wanted me to be angry, it wanted to hate him. I hit his arm and he gave me a look of disbelief. There was worry in my eyes.

"Why the hell didn't you do that sooner?" I smiled.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"It's nice to have you back." He whispered into my ear.

"Wait," I pulled away. "Something happened that made me forget you, and anything that happened between the time I ran from home and now. I only remember stuff that includes you and anything that happened while I was here."

"Do you remember the rest of the team?"

"I'm assuming you mean the Avengers?"

Tony looked down in exasperation.

"Any severe trauma?"

I shook my head, even when I was in there with Fury, it wasn't life threatening. I looked around and saw Morgan.

"Morgan can't see us together," I hissed.

"Who?"

"The girl I've been hanging out with." I explained.

"Why not?" Tony asked with his arm still snaked around my waist.

"Her sister is Maria Hill, if she thinks I found out on whatever happened, if it is SHIELD's doing, Fury will know and the whole escapade will start again."

Tony frowned, and reluctantly let go of me. I bit my lip. All of these feelings I knew I had for him had returned and after being forgotten and ignored for so long, every part of me, except for the angry part of my brain, didn't want him to let go.

"I can only do so much, Tony," I whispered.

"We have a good hour before the festivities end, so why not enjoy it?" He smiled and grabbed my hand.

We were both thankful to be in the back, because no one could see us. The fireworks kept erupting and were soon coming to a close. Tony squeezed my hand and I responded during the finale. It was nice to have him back.

Later, everyone started to head back inside and a few people were talking to Steve. It bothered me I couldn't remember him other than recent things. Tony must have seen my annoyance, because he tried to calm me down.

"Relax, we'll get your memories back, I promise." He whispered in my ear.

I nodded and suddenly noticed Morgan heading this way. I let go of Tony's hand and tried to look disinterested. Tony instantly went on acting mode and when Morgan was in earshot, tried to 'flirt' with me.

"Well you know, I am a billionaire," he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

I bit my tongue trying to keep a straight face. Morgan came up and winked at me.

"Excuse me I have to borrow Stephanie here for a few seconds." Morgan said and smiled sweetly at Tony.

She grabbed my arm and pulled me a bit away. I could smell there was alcohol involved here.

"Chris and I are going to his room for the night, you know . . . to celebrate independence." She said and gave me a look.

"Are you sure he's just not taking advantage of you?" I asked, hoping her mind wasn't too swamped with intoxication.

"Why are you so jealous? Maybe I love him, okay?" She said and frowned at me.

"Whatever, just don't come complaining to me tomorrow." I said.

She smiled and sauntered off to join Chris. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest. I walked back to Tony and leaned against the wall.

"So what's happening?" He asked.

"Morgan is going to have a broken heart in the morning, but in other news, I think I'm free tonight." I said.

"That's all I needed to hear." Tony smiled.

I laughed and he grabbed my hand. We took a back way that seemed familiar and ended up at his room. He opened the door and we rushed in like we were being chased. I smiled; it was nice to be back. I took off my shoes and Tony came over. I was shorter than him now and had to look up. He pressed his lips to mine, gingerly at first and it started to get more passionate. He grabbed my hips and pulled me to him sharply. I gasped and I felt him smirking. I shook my head and turned away. He kept kissing my neck and jaw. My hands slid from his neck to rest on his chest.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I've been gone for a long time, this is technically really new." I said.

He grabbed my chin in his thumb and forefinger and made me look at him.

"We're going to get you to remember everything. I promise."

I couldn't _not_ fall into those brown eyes; my head fell to his shoulder and he held me close. He grabbed my hand and led me to sit on his bed. I sat down and he took off his jacket. I leaned on his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me to him. He kissed my forehead. I stifled a yawn.

"I forgot you have to train in the morning." Tony said.

I nodded.

"I'll get you something to wear." Tony stood up and walked to his closet.

He pulled out a gray t-shirt and a pair of plaid boxers. He walked over and handed them to me. I stood up and walked to the bathroom.

Once I had changed, I walked back out and crawled in next to Tony in his bed. I pulled the covers over my head and smiled. Tony's arm wrapped around my waist, and pulled me towards him. I yelped and he laughed. I poked my head out and looked up at him. There was a tiny smile on his lips and there was a serene look on his face; like when you lose a very important thing and then the important thing reappears. I gave him a chaste peck on the lips and nuzzled my head into his chest. The lights dimmed.

"Jarvis, set the alarm for . . ." Tony said.

"Five," I murmured.

"Five," he completed.

The second I closed my eyes, I was out.

* * *

**AN-**

**I totally didn't abandon all of my stories just so I could write a crap ton of Supernatural. Psh, whatchu talking about? In good news, I have a large quantity of new stories and one shots.**


End file.
